Street wolf
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Humphrey, an undercover FBI agent is sent in as a undercover Gangster of the most dangerous gang in all of Los angeles. Thinking that this will prove who Humphrey really is, he thinks that this mission will be an easy ticket to glory. But the time of being in the gang makes him realize that this place is where he truly belongs. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this may first Anthro gang story, so I'm trying my best. I got the idea of the story after spending the weekend watching gang movies, including 'Brooklyn's finest' and 'Takers'. The chapters may not be exciting for all of you, but at least leave a nice review about it cause that's what causing my stories to suck. I'll be introducing the theme of the story and what to expect later on and start the story soon. Thank you.**

_There has been violence going on in the streets of Los Angeles, all because of Gang fighting. _

_There is a powerful gang known as the Inner Circle 6, they have taken control of most streets of downtown Los Angeles. _

_The FBI has tried many ways to take down the Eastern Howlers, but it all ended in gun violence with innocent lives caught in the cross fire._

_There were so many of members that they outnumber the police 100 to 1. Their gang leader, Winston Armando, is leading the gang to gain control of the streets and be known as the powerful gang of Los Angeles._

_Wolves would be known as an Eastern howler member is with a tattoo of their gang symbol on their lower right arm and will wear black clothing to show that they fear nothing except losing their own people._

_The FBI then come up with a plan to take them down: send an agent to become a member and learn their secrets to take them down from the inside._

_They send in their best recruit, Humphrey Menendez, to join and become an Eastern howler and gain their trust to take down the most dangerous gang of Los Angeles._

_Humphrey Menendez knows becoming a member won't be easy and will have to go through many tests and challenges to enter as a 'Street wolf'. _

_But Humphrey will soon realize that being a gangster is more than just ruling the streets . . ._

_. . . It's trusting wolves that will become your closest ally. _

**A/N: how did I do? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews so I can make fix my mistakes. I'm new at writing a gang story and will try my best. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope you all enjoy the first chapter, again, may not be exciting as you thought. Thank you.**

For three years, the Inner Circle 6's gang has been committing drug deals, drive-by shootings, and robbery, sending out a message to all other gangs to give them respect.

For three years, the FBI has tried ways to take down the gang and end their crime spree. But they have failed every time at every chance they got. There were just too many wolves who were members that outnumber them.

"We've tried everything" Says a FBI wolf. A group of FBI agents were inside a conference room at their base discussing about another plan to stop the Inner circle 6, or I.C 6.

"Everything fails" says another wolf agent. "We won't know until we try" say the first wolf, which had the name tag 'Johnson Ramirez'. "You said that last week when we tried blocking their route of drug transport with our own cars." Says the second wolf, whose name was 'Robert England'.

"But this time this plan will work" Says Johnson. "No, we had enough with your plans, they never work" says Robert.

The I.C 6 have always successfully slipped pass the FBI's plan and make the FBI look bad. Nothing has worked for them ever since they first heard about the gang.

From that day, they lost over 50 agents trying to take them down by force, and not once have they gotten any secrets or plans of theirs to know their next move. Just then a wolf agent walked into the room with the name tag 'Michel Shepherd', who was the captain of a team that was assigned to investigate the gang.

"Got any ideas yet?"Asked Michel. The agents shook their heads. "Fuck" said Michel. He put his head down in disappointment. The FBI had little information about the gang: their leader was Winston Armando, they had over 80 members and counting, their members wore black, and seemed to stay quiet in the streets when their 'off duty'.

"What about you sir, have anything?" asked Johnson. Michel spoke "We have intelligence that there's a member taking in wolves to join in on the gang. "We've kept record and so far only 9 wolves joined in the past three days" said Michel.

"Holy shit" said Robert. More and more wolves have joined the I.C 6 and their kind grows stronger. "Why we don't we just head out to find this member and arrest him, that'll stop them from recruiting more wolves." Said Johnson.

"No, we've looked around the area, there are members covering him in case of any danger. We'd be dead before we even get out of our car." Michel said.

"So how do we stop them?" Asked Johnson. Michel walked around the room and think of a plan. They all stayed quiet for him to speak. He walked over to a board of pictures of Inner circle 6 faces, their gang symbol, photos of them seen on the streets, and a picture of their leader.

"Sir?" Robert asked. Michel turned away from the board and spoke "We are not them" the two got confused. "What?" Asked Johnson. "We are not them" Michel repeated.

"What are you saying sir?" Robert asked. "We don't know about them or what they do, that's because we're not them." Michel says. "We would know what their next plan if we were one of them" He said.

Robert and Johnson finally realized what their captain was talking about. Then Johnson spoke. "Are you saying that we . . ." "Become one of them." Michel finished. The two looked at each other in surprise. "Become a member of the most dangerous gang of Los Angeles?" Robert joked.

"It may sound like a dangerous plan, but it will put us in a position where we could know their every move and secrets and finally stop them." Michel said.

"It sounds great and all, but whom in this agency is going to go undercover as a gang member to learn their secrets and gain their trust?" Johnson asked.

"I think I know the wolf" Michel said smiling.

In the shooting range, there stood a gray wolf armed with a M9 pistol practicing target shooting, that wolf was named Humphrey Menendez. Humphrey was on the FBI force for two years now and was with the group that investigated the Inner Circle 6 gang.

Back when he was 14 years old, a friend of his was killed in a gang shooting, and he hated gangs ever since that day. Now 12 years later he became a FBI agent to take down the Eastern Howlers.

He's been in gun fights many times and gotten use to losing partners or getting shot at. Now he's practicing shooting targets to get better at taking down a gang member. If it wasn't bad enough, he lived near the street where there was so much gang activity and seen the work they do.

Humphrey fired a shot at the target about four times. He hit the bull's-eye four times exactly. He was amazing at shooting.

Humphrey pressed a button and out came another target. Humphrey put his pistol away and pulled out a .44 magnum. He loaded his barrel and shot at the target five times. The last shot he took blew a bullet hole right through the bull's-eye.

"Never missed" Humphrey said. He reloaded his magnum and out came another target. As Humphrey was shooting, he didn't notice three wolf agents walking towards him.

"You think this'll work sir?" Johnson asked. "Humphrey is just another agent that is not really ready for this kind of assignment." Robert said. "And your another agent that I can easily fire in two seconds" Michel said smiling.

Humphrey stopped firing to see three agents walking up to him. "Agent Humphrey" Michel said. Humphrey spoke "Michel sir". "You heard about the new recruit's thing going on about the Inner circle 6 gang?" Michel asked.

"Yes sir" Humphrey said. "We've got an assignment for you" Michel said. "What would that be sir?" Humphrey asked. "We need a agent to go undercover as gang member to join the Inner Circle 6, gain their trust, and get us information, and you are suitable for the job." Michel said.

Humphrey was taken by surprise. Him, an undercover gang member? He looked up at Michel, Robert, and Johnson. "What do think?" Michel asked. "I don't know sir, I'll have to think about" Humphrey said. "Take your time agent Humphrey" Michel said.

Humphrey put away his magnum and walked away before speaking "Gang member sign up isn't my thing."

The three watched him as he walked out the room. "Told you he wasn't suitable" Robert said.

**A/N: what did you guys think? Review it please, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

The day turned to night and Humphrey was driving home from work. He lived in an old house in a neighborhood that was close to the 'territory' of the Inner Circle 6. Humphrey parked his car and walked to the front door.

As he was about to open the door when at the corner of his eye, he sees three gangsters beating up a wolf to the ground and kicking him. Humphrey sees what the gangsters can do to anyone if they are still around.

Humphrey walked into his house and closed the door behind him. He hung up his jacket and walked into the living room. He sees the photo of him and his best friend before he was shot by gangsters. They were really great friends and had each other's backs.

Humphrey looked away from the photo and sat down on the couch. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. The FBI wanted him to become a gangster in order to take them down for good.

There was a bright side to this that he didn't think of: he could take down the most dangerous gang in of L.A and prevent anymore wolves from dying. Humphrey looked up and walked over to the phone. He knew once he picked up the phone, there was no going back.

Humphrey had argument going on in his mind. _"Don't do this, you'll get yourself killed." "It's your duty Humphrey, do this to finally end the gang's wave of terror."_

Humphrey thought for a minute, then he finally picked up the phone and dialed the number, then the phone dialed. "This is Humphrey, I'm in." Humphrey said.

The next day at the FBI headquarters, arrived at the conference room, where he meet Michel, Johnson, and Robert. "Good morning Michel" Humphrey said. "Morning Humphrey" Michel said as they shook hands.

Then they walked over to the table and sat. "So, you made your decision, right?" Michel asked. "Yes, I will be involved in your undercover plan."Humphrey said to him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Humphrey, it's time that we finally take down the Eastern howlers." Michel said. "So, what's the plan?" Humphrey asked.

Michel stood up and walked over to a map of Los Angeles. "We have information about a member of that gang is taking recruits and is meeting them a bar in downtown Los Angeles." Michel said pointing to a red marked circle showing the bar's location.

"We're going to get you into that bar and you'll have to fine the gang member, goes by the name Salty Columbus." Michel said bring up a photo of the gang member. "From there you will tell about joining the gang and figure a way to getting in. we cannot help you once your inside the bar, it'll blow our entire operation." Michel said walking back to the table.

"You will need to go in as a regular citizen, so you will go in unarmed and unnoticeable." He said. "We move out in 20 minutes." Johnson said. "You ready for this Humphrey?" Robert asked.

Humphrey just stood there in silence, looking at them before finally speaking. "Let's do this"

The four drove in a black pick-up truck to the bar. Everyone except Humphrey was wearing their uniforms. Humphrey was wearing street clothes and a black hat.

"We're coming up on the bar in 5 minutes." Johnson said driving the truck. "You got this Humphrey?" Michel said sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm ready" Humphrey said. "Now remember, if anything happens and you think they're on to you, give us the signal." Michel said.

"What signal?" Humphrey asked. "We're here" Johnson said putting the truck into parking. "We can only go this far so no one suspects a thing. Good luck." Michel said.

Humphrey got off the truck and walked down the street towards the bar. It was pretty amazing on how the streets of downtown L.A looked.

There were mini marts on his left on the other side of the streets, a highway bridge ahead going over the buildings, a basketball court to his left with kids watching wolves playing, and messy apartments over and next to the mini marts.

Soon after a while of walking, Humphrey spots the bar ahead and continues walking slowly so no one suspects. He looked up at the sign and it read 'Valley shots'. "Here's goes nothing" he said to himself.

Humphrey walked in and saw what every bar had: pool tables, dart board, a pinball machine, a wall behind the bar filled with drinks of every kind, and a small stage for performances.

Humphrey looked around, some of the wolves looked at him as he entered. He tried to keep his cool and find the Eastern howler recruit member. Humphrey pulled out a small picture of the member and looked around.

He sees him sitting at the bar having a couple of drinks. Humphrey puts away the photo, takes a deep breath, and walks over. He takes a seat next to him and remains quiet until he finally speaks. "You go by the name Salty?"

Gang member 'Salty' looks over to his left and answers. "Yes" Humphrey finally got a good look at him. He wore a black mask covering his muzzle and had the gang symbol on his lower right arm and wore black finger-less gloves.

"I heard that you get in wolves like me into the Inner Circle 6 gang?" he asked. Salty just sat there looking and chuckled.

"You really want to join us?" He said smiling. "Yes" Humphrey answered. Then two more wolves came from behind him. "Someone giving you trouble?" asked a wolf who was 'big'. "No Mooch, I got this" Salty said.

"You sure?" said a wolf who was a slight smaller than the two. "Yeah shakey, it's just another wolf trying to join our gang." Salty said. Humphrey sat there in fear, thinking that they going to hurt him.

"Look, I want to join your gang. I have reasons for asking you." Humphrey said in a more serious tone. "And what reasons would that be?" Salty asked, reaching behind his back. He had a magnum behind his back.

"My family was killed during a drive-by and I was the only one who survived. Since then I lived on my own, struggling to survive. I got picked on in the streets and was beaten every day." Humphrey said. The three gang members stood back and listened.

"I thought about joining a gang, thinking that once I'm in a gang, I would gain respect and rule the streets with you guys, The Inner Circle 6. To show my enemies that I am in the most dangerous gang in all of L.A and bring them to their knees." Humphrey said. The three wolves just stood there, hearing that this wolf wants respect by joining their gang.

"So if you want kill me now, go ahead and do it. Just remember that if I joined, more wolves would fall victim to us and respect us." Humphrey said standing up from his seat. There was silence for a while.

Then Salty pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the bar counter next to Humphrey. "You are a brave wolf. Come to this address and this time and our leader will talk to you about joining us." Salty said getting up from his seat and leaving the bar with 'Mooch' and 'Shakey'.

Humphrey put the paper in his pocket and ordered a drink from the bartender.

**A/N: looks like Humphrey finally got step one done. So what's the address he has to go to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello everyone, I just want to say that I'm not getting many reviews for a story this exciting, but please give me lots of reviews so I can feel go, or at lease add this to your favorite story list. Thank you.**

Humphrey walked back to the black pick-up truck with Michel, Johnson, and Robert waiting for him. "You got in?" Robert asked. Humphrey pulled out the piece of paper. "Hell yeah I got in and got an address to meet the leader." Humphrey said waving the paper.

"Amazing Humphrey. Come on; let's get back to headquarters to locate the address." Michel said as Johnson started the truck and drove off.

Humphrey pulled out the paper and opened it. "1775 East Holloway" He said out loud. Then he realized something, that's near the place that where his best friend was killed 12 years ago.

Back at headquarters, Michel pulled out a map of L.A, and marked with a red marker the address where the meeting would be. "It's says I have to be there by 12:45 PM" Humphrey says, back in his FBI agent uniform.

"Looks likes you get to leave work early" Johnson joked. Humphrey made a little half smile at him. The group continued to discuss the plan for the rest of that day.

_The next day . . . _

Humphrey was sitting in the passenger seat of a Black SUV with Michel driving and Robert armed with a magnum, in case of an emergency, he says.

They drove for about 20 minutes until they passed over a railroad crossing and entered the gang territory. Humphrey looked outside his window and around him he saw rundown buildings, gang members sitting outside of buildings, fire burning out of barrels, hip hop music playing, and a fight break out as they passed by.

Humphrey looked at his watch, 12:40 PM. "It's almost time" He said. Michel made a left turn and parked next to the sidewalk. "We can't help you from here, you'll have to walk from here" Michel said. Humphrey had his street clothes back on and opened the door and stepped out.

"Good luck Humphrey" Michel said. "Thanks guys" Humphrey said as he closed the door and walked down the street. As Humphrey was walking down the sidewalk, so many things were going through his mind: _what if the plan doesn't work? What if they kill me? What will the others think if I fail this assignment?_

Humphrey was getting nervous with every step he took, telling him that there was definitely no turning back now. He continued walking until he turned the corner and came to the sight of a brick wall warehouse.

Standing in front of the door were the same gangsters from the bar yesterday. Humphrey took in a deep breath and had his back straight, eyes forward, and walked over.

The three gangsters known from yesterday, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were leaning against the front wall smoking. Then Salty looked up to see the wolf from yesterday walking over.

"You the guy who wanted to join?" Salty asked throwing away his cigar. "Yeah, I'm here and ready" Humphrey said. Salty walked over to the metal door and opened it, and whispered something inside.

Then Salty held the door open and spoke "Follow me" He then walked inside as Humphrey followed him inside. The door behind him closed and next to the door were two wolves wearing black masks, finger-less gloves, and had the gang symbol on their arm, armed with shotguns.

Humphrey saw them, but tried not to pay attention. Around him was nothing but just the walls. But as soon as he walked through a tarp covering an entrance, he was amazed by the sight.

To the left of him were black 300 Chryslers parked. To his right were two wolf members practicing fighting with knives. A speaker in the far right was playing Eminem rap songs. All around him were Inner Circle 6 wolves, watching him.

Every wolf member was different: some were big and buff looking, some were short, and some were about the same size as him, there even females standing around. Every wolf had the gang tattoo on their arms, had finger-less gloves, and wore a mask or a bandana as their masks, and had hats, beanies, or another bandana covering their head and ears.

**A/N: to get a good description of the members, look at the music video 'Run this Town', the gang members in the video are wearing what the wolves are wearing.**

"Keep moving" Said Salty. Humphrey picked up the pace and followed him. They walked towards staircases that lead to a room up against the wall, almost like an office.

Salty run towards a room ahead of them and opened the door. Humphrey reached the top of the staircase and stopped as Salty got out. "He's waiting for you" Salty said to him as he walked back downstairs.

Humphrey watched him walk away and looked back at the door. He gulped and walked into the room. The room was dark and the only light was coming from a lamp hanging from the ceiling. Humphrey walked over to a chair and stood there.

"Are you the new recruit?" said a voice. Humphrey couldn't see anything, but answered. "Yes" then out from the shadows came a dark gray wolf wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. He sat down in a chair next to a desk facing Humphrey.

"Have a seat" He said. Humphrey took a seat and faced the wolf. "So, you decided to join our gang, correct?" The gray wolf asked. "Yes sir" Humphrey said.

"Please, please, only strangers call me sir. Call me, Winston Armando." Winston said. "What is your name son?" Winston asked Humphrey. "Humphrey, Humphrey Menendez." He said.

"Well Humphrey, you see how our gang is run?" Winston asked. Humphrey shook his head. "We wear our clothes to show all gangs that we do not fear anything except for one thing, losing our own people." Winston said.

"We are the most powerful group of all of L.A Humphrey, we will stand tall and won't back down." Winston said as he got out off his seat and walked around. "You got what it takes to become one of us?" he asked.

"I do Winston" Humphrey said. "We need to know what you're capable of, we need you to prove to us that you're ready to join us and become an Inner Circle 6 wolf." Winston said.

"Before we could let any wolf join us, they must first complete tasks to show how worthy you are. If a wolf does not complete the tasks, they will be killed to avoid spread the word about us." Winston said with his voice getting louder.

Humphrey winched as Winston meant serious business when he mentioned the last part. I am asking this, Humphrey, do you think you up for this?" Winston asked as he walked over to Humphrey and faced him.

"Yes Winston" Humphrey said.

**A/N: oh boy, now Humphrey is to complete tasks to become a member. Warning: the next chapter will involve intents murders and violent action. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, I know I update my chapters fast but believe me, I have lots of free time my entire day and this is the only thing I could do to fill up the time. Enjoy!**

Humphrey has just accepted to complete tasks or, a trial of ordeal, in order to become an Inner Circle 6 wolf.

"When do I start?" Humphrey asked Winston. Winston walked away from Humphrey and turned back around after lighting a cigar. "Today" Winston said. Humphrey then heard the door open and saw a black and white wolf walk in.

"Hutch, our friend here is to complete tasks in order to become one of us, show him the works." Winston said to the black and white wolf, who too was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"Humphrey, I like you to meet my co-leader, Hutch" Winston said as Hutch stood next to Humphrey. "It's good to see someone joining us" Hutch said as Humphrey stood up and shook his hand.

"Come on Humphrey, let me show you around and what you'll be doing" Hutch said as he walked out the door. "Uh, before I start, do you guys have a bathroom?" Humphrey asked.

Hutch pointed to a door down the hall. "Thanks" Humphrey said as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Humphrey then pulled out his cell phone and called the guys.

In the black SUV, Michel and Johnson were sleeping in the SUV when the phone rang. This scared Johnson a lot that he accidently shot a bullet through the roof of the car. The shot rang loud in his ears.

Michel picked up the phone. "Hello" he said. _"Michel this is Humphrey," _Humphrey said over the phone. "Humphrey, what's the situation?" Michel asked.

"_I have to do 'tasks' today in order to become one of them. So I might be gone for a while" _Humphrey said. "Do whatever it takes to gain their trust Humphrey, do not fail and do as they say." Michel said.

"_Got it sir, I got to go" _Humphrey said as he hung up the phone. Humphrey put away the cell phone in to his pocket and walked out the bathroom. He saw Hutch standing at the end of the hallway waiting for him.

"You ready to get started?" Hutch asked. "Born ready" Humphrey said with confidence. The two walked down the staircase and met with the others.

"We have a strict policy Humphrey; we always got each other backs. No matter what" Hutch said. Humphrey watched him go to another pair of staircase, but lead downstairs.

"If you're going to complete the tasks, you need the right equipment." Hutch said as he walked downstairs. Humphrey heard some noise coming from the training ground and looked over.

He saw a tan female wolf wearing the clothes, mask, and tattoo of the Inner Circle 6 wolves. Two guys were fighting her with sharp knives. The tan wolf countered attack with her knife and with a flash, gave the guys cuts all around their arms.

Then the tan female wolf looked at Humphrey and watched him. "You coming Humphrey?" Hutched asked. Humphrey turned back around and followed Hutch into a room.

"Welcome to our armory my friend" Hutch said as Humphrey walked in as he saw hundreds of weapons full of M4A1, Scar-H, M16A4, ACR, Ak-47, RPD, AUG, Barrett .50cal, M1014, Model 1887, Desert eagle, .44 magnum, Thumper, and rocket launchers.

"Jesus Christ" Humphrey said as he looked around. "In case of any situation, this is where we stock up on protection" Hutch said as he watched Humphrey looking at the guns.

"Before we begin, choose a sidearm you like. We like our members to be prepared for anything." Hutch said.

Humphrey looked back at Hutch and walked over to a wall full of handguns. He takes a while but then he pulls off the wall a USP .45. "Good, leave it at that table to have it custom made for you" Hutch said pointing to a table behind him.

Humphrey walks over to the table and places his sidearm. "Come on, it's time to see if your ready to become us" hutch said as he left the armory. Humphrey quickly followed and joined him. The two walked over to the 300 Chryslers with two other East members loading their AK- 47's.

"First task you must complete, **Drive-by-shooting**." Hutch said getting into the driver's seat. Humphrey got into the passenger's seat and Hutch drove out of the warehouse from a garage door in front of them.

"So do I have to do?" Humphrey asked, not sure what to do. "We're assigning you a rival target to kill as we drive by; we need to see how you would be in a real drive-by." Hutch said. "This is a real drive-by" Humphrey said.

"Exactly" Hutch said as he stepped on the gas and drove though the streets. Soon they arrived at a dangerous neighborhood, one of many of L.A. "We've got a rival gang here who knows about our hideout, we need you to get rid of him" Hutch said as one of the East members handed Humphrey a loaded AK-47.

Humphrey looked at Hutch and saw him putting a mask, covering his muzzle and outing on sunglasses. Soon they drove slowly through the streets and Humphrey kept the gun hidden. "If you fail this task, you are no use to us and we will kill you and leave your body out in the streets." Hutch said in a serious tone.

Humphrey gulped. Soon they saw up ahead four gang members sitting a driveway of a house. "Get ready" Hutch said. _"Do not fail Humphrey; it's your chance to gaining their trust to you. Show them you're East material." _Humphrey said to himself in his head.

Soon Hutch drove the car at a fast speed. Humphrey took a deep breath and cocked the gun. The window opened as the rival gang looked at them.

Humphrey closed his eyes, opened them, and he aimed the AK-47 and fired the entire clip at all the gang members, killing them as they drove by. Then Hutch stepped on the gas and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Impressive Humphrey, that's one less loose end" Hutch said as he patted on his shoulder. The two East members in the back seat cheered and laughed as their new recruit completed the first task. "Let's get back to the hideout and get you ready for the next task." Hutch said.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile; he just killed four gang members and impressed the co-leader of the Inner Circle 6. He was ready for anything now and thinks he was able to be accepted.

Minutes later, they arrived back at the hideout. Hutch out the car into park and met up with Winston, waiting for them. "How did he do?" Winston asked. "Amazing, he didn't just take down the target, he took down the gang that was there." Hutch said chuckling.

"Very impressive Humphrey" Winston said as Humphrey walked over to him. "Thank you sir" Humphrey said. "Now, the question, are you ready for the next task?" Winston asked.

"Yes, I'm ready" Humphrey said. "Good" Winston said as he looked behind Humphrey. Humphrey turned around to being punched right in the face and stumbling forward.

"The next task is **Beat in**, fight back without a weapon in the streets against rivals" Winston said. Humphrey looked behind him to see three I.C. 6 members in a fighting stance.

**A/N: looks like Humphrey has to fight his way out of this one, and who was that tan female wolf looking at him? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello again, Now let's see what Humphrey is up to . . . **

Humphrey looked behind him to see three I.C 6 members with their fists up and coming at him. Humphrey looked at Winston, who gave him a 'fight or fail' look on his face. He looked back to being punched in the face again by one of the members.

Humphrey fell to the floor and got back up again, getting his vision back. Then see manages to see another member running towards him. Humphrey jumps out of the way and doges the attack.

But when the member passed him, he did a roundhouse kick to Humphrey's stomach. He fell to the floor, then he heard Winston's voice "Come on Humphrey, Inner Circle wolves don't back down" Humphrey held his stomach and got back up to his feet.

Then another I. C. 6 member ran at Humphrey and kneed him on the side of the stomach. Then he was punched again by him and fell to his knees. Humphrey groaned in pain and spit out blood from his nose and mouth.

The pain hurt so much that he felt they were going to break his body. He was already getting his ass kicked in a task he cannot fail in order to become them. His FBI allies were counting on him to go undercover and find out everything about them.

Around him he could, what sounded like, yelling from the Inner Circle wolves. "He's going to die" one wolf member said. "He's not worthy to becoming one of us" said another wolf. "I thought he was a tough wolf, but I guess he'll end up dying" Another wolf said next to him.

He looked up, still on his knees, and saw the Inner Circle members looking at him with pity. He was breathing heavily; he had never taken a beating like that.

He looked up to see the last remaining Inner Circle wolf standing there in front of him. As Humphrey was kneeling on the hard concrete ground, a female tan Inner Circle member from earlier walked into the crowd and saw him in the fight.

Humphrey looked up to his right to see the female member looking at him. When he saw the female's eyes, they moved up towards behind him. Humphrey looked back to his left to see the Inner Circle members running at him.

He thought it was all over now, till anger suddenly took over his mind, then his body. He saw the East wolf coming closer. Humphrey made one last attempt and used all of his strength to lunge forward at the I.C. 6 wolf.

At that point, Humphrey ducked below the wolf's arms and swung one hard punch at him stomach. The wolf grabbed his stomach and then Humphrey grabbed his neck and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Everyone in the crowd behind cheered. Humphrey turned around to see another Inner Circle member running at him. The wolf threw a punch, but Humphrey ducked and sent a hook into under his jaw. He fell back as well.

But the wolf wasn't done and got up to his feet and swung another punch at Humphrey. Again he dodged and he grabbed the guy's arm, twisted enough to lose the feeling, and kneed him in the stomach.

Then Humphrey used his elbow and hit him onto his back and arm. He threw him to the ground and groaned in pain. Then he heard a scream and Humphrey turned around to see an Inner Circle member swinging at him with a knife.

Humphrey got cut on the cheek and jumped back with blood dripping from his face. He wiped the blood off and waited for the wolf to attack. "Come on" Humphrey said. The wolf charged at him and swung his knife.

But Humphrey again ducked and, using his leg, he tripped the wolf to the ground and turned him over. Humphrey stepped on the guy's with the knife in his hand and kicked away from him. After that he pressed his paw against the wolf's throat and punched him 5 times in the face.

He let go and the wolf groaned in pain as he laid there on the floor. Humphrey looked around him to see the three Inner Circle members on the ground in pain from the fight. The Inner Circle wolves cheered when Humphrey finished the last guy off.

Winston walked up to him and spoke. "Amazing fighting skill Humphrey, there's one last task to do before you are introduced to the Inner Circle gang." "What would that be sir?" Humphrey asked.

"**Blood in**, we are assigning you to commit a murder of a target. This target is Johnny Campos; he was one of us before he betrayed us and sending us into an ambush. We need you to go into his home and 'silence' him before he spreads secrets about us. Understood?" Winston said.

Humphrey stood there in silence but spoke in a cold tone. "I will deal with him" "Good, but you won't be doing this alone, I'm sending one of our members with you to aid you if something were to go wrong" Winston said taking out his cigar.

"Tonight you will arrive at his house and make sure no one else is there to see the murder. Now go home and get ready, we'll call you to come back and be prepared." Winston said as the front door opened behind Humphrey.

Humphrey began to walk away, but Winston spoke up. "Oh and Humphrey," Humphrey turned around. "Put on something to cover your face so no one will recognize you" He finished. Humphrey nodded and walked out the door as the tan female watched him leave the hideout. "This wolf is different like the other" she said to herself.

"Commit a murder?!" Johnson asked. "It's the final task to complete and show that I'm ready to become one of them." Humphrey said.

He was back in the passenger seat of the SUV with Michel and Johnson. "He's right Johnson, we need what matters most to get in and gain their trust" Michel said. Johnson groaned.

"What else did they say?" Michel asked. "They will need to meet me back at their hideout with dark clothing so no one will see me kill a betrayer." Humphrey said. "A betrayer?" Johnson asked.

"They said they had a guy with them till he betrayed them and led them to an ambush that got 10 members killed." Humphrey said trying to explain to Johnson.

"Well they almost trust you. Let's get back to headquarters and get you ready for the **Blood in, **they assigned you along with the partner they said is going with you." Michel said as they drove out of the gang territory and headed back to base.

**A/N: who's Humphrey's partner on the murder? Can you guys still figure out who the female wolf was? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so far so good I tell myself. This story may just have the exciting parts to it and not the long talking parts in every other gang movie. This story may be up to 18 chapters, give or take. Hope you all like it. Let's move on.**

It was 8:45 Pm on Humphrey's watch. He was walking down the sidewalk after Johnson and Robert dropped him off ten minutes earlier. They told him to the best he can during the murder and try to make them think that he can do any assigned murder easily.

Humphrey was wearing black jeans and a black jacket with a hoodie. Over his muzzle he wore a bandana and a black hat. He arrived at the hideout and saw Mooch, Shakey, and Salty at the door leaning against the door.

"I'm here" Humphrey said walking up to them. Mooch threw away his cigar, opened the door and walked in. He walked out holding the door open for Humphrey. He walked in as Mooch closed the door behind him.

Humphrey then saw Winston, Hutch, and a few other East members standing next to a black 300 Chrysler. "Humphrey" Winston said holding out his paw. Humphrey walked up to him and shook his paw. "I'm here like you said" he said.

"Good, here's the address for the target." Winston said as he gave Humphrey a piece of paper and looked at it, '467 W Linn ST'.

Then he looked back up at Winston. "As I said earlier, you'll be going in this murder with one of our members and a close family of mine." Winston said scooting to the side.

From out of the shadows came the tan female wolf from earlier that day. She wore long black jeans with high heels, a black tank-top, gloves that covered her paws and wrists, a necklace of the cross around her neck, the gang tattoo on her lower right arm, and black bandana covering her muzzle.

Humphrey looked at her with confidence. "Humphrey, this Kate, she is the gang's best fighter and my daughter." Winston said. Humphrey's eyes widen. _"His daughter? Her in his gang?" _Humphrey shouted in his mind.

"She'll be accompanying with you on this assigned murder, making sure that you won't sneak out of this one." Winston said smiling. Kate walked up to Humphrey and stuck out her paw. "Nice to meet you Humphrey" she said in a cheery tone.

Humphrey looked at her and shook her paw. "Great, so why you two get ready while we get everything ready." Winston said as he walked away with Hutch and the other members. "So, how long have you been in your dad's gang?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"I've been working and fighting the past 3 years. My dad asked me if I wanted to join, but I had my regrets. But after I got into a street fight that cost my friend's life, my mind changed and I ended up doing what you did today, but better." Kate said walking over to the 300 Chrysler.

Humphrey followed her over to the car and stood there. "Is it tough being in the gang?" he asked. Kate looked over her and spoke. "We've lost 29 members in the last 8 years; it would be hard if we weren't a dangerous gang, so no. you will always have wolves getting your back as long as you got theirs." Kate said as she walked around the car into the driver's side.

Then they heard walking behind them. Humphrey turned around to see Hutch walking over with a tank of gasoline and opening the truck of the car. "To make sure no one finds evidence about us, we burn the home of the target to cover ourselves up." Winston said as Hutch closed the truck and stood next to Winston.

Then Winston walked up to Humphrey. "Make sure you leave no one alive" he said as a member walked up next to him. The member had a silver case in his hands and opened it. Inside was a USP .45 handgun attached with a silencer and a laser pointer.

Humphrey looked at it in confusion.

"This is now your weapon Humphrey; use it to prove to us that you really want to become one of us." Winston said as smoking his cigar. Humphrey stood there, but then reached in, pulled out the pistol and took out a magazine from inside as well. Humphrey inserted the mag, cocked the barrel back and loaded into place.

"Make us proud" Winston said. Humphrey stuffed the gun onto his pants and got into the car. Kate climbed in as well, started the car, and drove off through the garage door.

Winston and Inner Circle wolves watched as the two drove off into the streets.

"You know how it's done, right?" Kate asked. Humphrey stood there in silence. "Humphrey?" Kate said. Humphrey snapped back and looked at her. "Yeah, I remember" He said. "Good" Kate said. She made a left turn on an intersection. "Once the guy is silenced you need to . . . Shit!" Kate said. Humphrey looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"I forgot to bring the lighter for the last part of the task, fuck!" She said in anger. "Well, I'll use mine" Humphrey said as he pulled out of his pants pocket a silver liter.

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked. "My father gave this to me on 4th of July 14 years ago. I used to light my first firework and watched shot into the sky. It's the only that reminds me of him" Humphrey said looking down while holding the lighter.

Kate looked at Humphrey, she felt a bit sorry for him. After 20 minutes passed, she made a right turn into a cul-de-sac neighborhood. "We're here" she said, parking the car half a block away from the target's house. "Good luck Humphrey" she said.

Humphrey put the liter away in his pocket and climbed out of the car. Humphrey walked to the back of the car and took out the tank of gas. Then he walked over towards the house.

Humphrey stopped outside the house and put the tank next to the garage door. He stood there in silence, then pulled out his handgun and walked over to the door. "This is it" he said to himself.

He kneeled down near the doorknob and took out a knife. He held onto the doorknob and shoved the knife in between the lock. Then he heard a click sound, and the door popped open a bit. Humphrey put away the knife and pulled out his .45, and kicked open the front door.

He walked in to the living room on his left to see three Gangsters playing cards. Then one of them looked up and saw Humphrey. But as soon as he looked up, Humphrey fired at him in the neck. The two other gangsters jumped up from their seats, but Humphrey fired at them both in the head.

Humphrey held his gun up as he walked around the house; he saw a staircase and ran up them to four other rooms upstairs. Humphrey kicked opened the first door, empty bedroom. He kicked opened the next door, empty walk-in closet.

Humphrey kicked opened the third door and saw two gangsters smoking at talking. Humphrey fired at them both in the chest as they looked up.

After that was done, Humphrey walked to the last door and kicked it open. He looked around and saw a guy about to climb out an open window. But Humphrey shot him in the back and fell backwards. He then picked the guy up and threw against the wall.

"What the fuck is your pro . . ." the guy said before Humphrey hit him in the face with his pistol. "You Johnny Campos?" Humphrey asked holding him against the wall with anger. The wolf breathed repeatedly. "Answer me!" Humphrey shouted.

"Y-y-yes" the wolf finally said. "And who a-a-are you?" the wolf asked. "A wolf of the Inner Circle 6" Humphrey said before dropping the wolf to the floor and fired one shot in the forehead. He then saw a pack of cigarettes in the dead guy's pocket.

Humphrey pulled out the packet, pulled out a cigar, and lit it. Humphrey smoked the cigar as he walked back outside, grabbed the gasoline tank, poured gas around the house and walked back outside. As Humphrey walked outside, he sees the car drive up and inside was Kate.

Before Humphrey got in, he turned around towards the house, and threw the cigar at the gas puddle. Then the whole house lit up in flames quickly. Humphrey got in and saw Kate with an impressed face as she saw Humphrey finished the final task.

Then the two drove off back to the hideout as the house burned to the ground.

**A/N: damn, now that's a way to get rid of a target to join a gang. Please R&R, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey everyone, I'm really having a bad right now. My friend in my school got run over by a train, two of my cousins got shot during a nightclub shooting, and my girlfriend just broke up with me for another guy and . . . . .just read the story(Walks out of room)**

The next day at the FBI headquarters, Humphrey was greeted with a smile on Michel's, Johnson's, and Robert's face. "Amazing job Humphrey" Michel said. Humphrey was confused. "How did you guys know?" he asked.

Michel picked up a remote and turned on the TV and a news report was on.

"_Investigators are still investigating about the house fire that irrupted last night. Police could only an empty tank of gasoline outside the home as their evidence. Some officers say it was the work of the gang 'The Inner Circle 6'."_Michel looked at Humphrey with a smile.

"_No arrests have been made and are still figuring out what kind of activity was the Inner Circle involved. . . ." _Michel turned off the TV. "You're amazing Humphrey, pulled off the last task to becoming a member." He said chuckling.

"Thank you sir" Humphrey said smiling back. "So what did they say?" Johnson asked. "They said about a ceremony I had to go to later tonight." Humphrey said, not sure what the gang wanted. "Maybe they'll decide whether or not if you'll become one of them" Robert said.

"Soon, when the time is right, we'll strike and finally take them down for good" Michel said looking at everyone. "I just want to tell you Humphrey that you are doing a great job posing as a gang member. Pretty soon you'll be second in command" Michel said.

"Really sir?" Humphrey asked. "Absolutely, now go to that 'ceremony' and finally gain their trust. We'll be here still discussing about the attack" Michel said back to him. "Now get back to your desk" Humphrey said walking out the conference room.

"Oh and Humphrey, try to go along with whatever they do or ask you to do, we want to think that you're not a traitor" Michel said to Humphrey as he finally walked out.

At around 7:30 PM, Humphrey arrived back at his home to see a large long bag hanging from his front door. There was also a note attached to the hanger. Humphrey pulled it off and read it: _Humphrey, wear this and arrive at the hideout at 9:00 pm, don't be late. –Winston Armando _

Humphrey pulled off the large long bag and walked into his house. He walked into his bedroom and laid the bag on his bag. He saw a zipper and opened it up. There, laid a pair of expensive pair of black jeans, a leather coat, a sweater underneath, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of dress shoes, and a black mask, one that was the same as the members were wearing.

Humphrey smiled, thinking as he looked at the clothes of Inner Circle wolf.

_**Later that night . . . **_

Humphrey drove his car about a block away from the hideout. As he parked the car, Humphrey looked at himself in the rearview mirror and saw himself as a gangster.

"This is it" he said before stepping out and walked over towards the hideout. As Humphrey arrived at the warehouse, he was greeted by Kate, who was wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"You look handsome" she said. Humphrey smiled at her as she opened the door for him. Humphrey walked in and saw the place empty. "Follow me" Kate said coming from behind him.

Humphrey followed her into an elevator on the far left of the building. Kate pulled the lever and they both went down. Soon they arrived to a floor that had a hallway, but the floor, walls, and ceiling were carved from rock, and had torches hanging from the walls, lighting the way.

Kate walked down the hallway as a wolf from each side came out from behind looked at Humphrey. He followed Kate. As he walked, the wolves kneeled down as he passed by them. Soon the two arrived at a metal door, Kate opened it, revealing a large room with torches lighting it.

Inside were Inner Circle wolves standing up straight and looking towards the front of the large room. Kate continued walking up the aisle and took a spot in the front row. Humphrey walked down the aisle and, walking out from the side was Winston Armando.

Humphrey walked up to a small podium and looked at Winston. Then he spoke. "Inner Circle wolves, We've been always the most dangerous gang of all of Los Angeles. Tonight we grow stronger, for we have a new wolf joining us and becoming a wolf of the inner Circle."

Then Winston looked at Humphrey. "Our new member, Humphrey Menendez, will perform 'The burning promise' and give his oath of forever becoming and staying an Inner Circle wolf." Winston said as he turned behind him and pulled out an obsidian knife.

From behind Humphrey, two wolf members brought out a stand with a bowl having fire inside. Then Humphrey looked back at Winston, who handed him the obsidian knife. "Humphrey, for us to trust you, you must mark your blood onto our symbol" Winston said as he pulled out a small picture of the Gang symbol.

Humphrey looked at everyone, even Kate, and back at Winston. Humphrey had to do the ceremony. He pulled off his left glove, pulled out his paw, and dug the knife into his paw.

It hurt for him, but it still had to be done. Humphrey slides the knife across his paw and handed the knife back to Winston. Then he hands him the picture of the gang symbol. Humphrey held the picture in his right paw.

He then squeezed his left paw over the picture, and blood dripped onto the picture. Soon the picture was stained with Humphrey's blood. He looked back at Winston, who winched his head towards the fire pit.

Humphrey looked at the fire pit and walked up to it. He looked all over the room and saw about every Inner Circle wolf waiting for him to finish the 'Burning promise' oath.

Humphrey closed his eyes and opened them again. He tossed the stained picture into the fire, which burned it into ashes. The next thing he knew he sees the gang members kneeling down and bowed their heads.

The Winston walked up from behind him. "Humphrey, as of now, you are now a member of the Inner Circle 6." Winston said. Humphrey saw all of the wolves clapping their paws, including Kate.

Humphrey smiled; he looked at Kate, who was smiling at him, giving him an 'I'm proud of you' face to him. Humphrey stood there as he finally did what he was assigned to do, go undercover a gang member and becoming one of them.

**A/N: tough times for everyone. . . **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think I got this story down so far. I've written down the next few chapters till the end. This may be a long chapter.**

Humphrey was back at the FBI headquarters. "We're proud of you Humphrey, you managed to finally complete the first phase of the plan: become a member." Michel said. "Thank you sir, all I had to do was perform a ceremony in front of the whole gang." Humphrey said.

"And how many were there?" Johnson asked. "About . . . 90 wolves" Humphrey answered. "Holy shit!" both Johnson and Robert said.

"Well, we won't be outnumbered once we find their hideout and throw them off the streets" Michel said. "When's the plan coming into affect?" Humphrey asked. Michel, Robert, and Johnson looked at each other.

"Uh, we haven't figured it out yet. But for now just pretend to be one of them and do whatever they say to do and answer every call" Michel said. Just then Humphrey's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and it read 'Winston' on the screen. "Saved by the ring" Robert said.

"I gotta take this" Humphrey said, holding the cell phone. "Go ahead. Stay with them for the next few days to make them believe you're not hiding something" Michel said as Humphrey smiled back.

As Humphrey walked out the room, Michel turned back to Robert and Johnson. "He'll go down with them once we find their hideout." Michel said. "Are you sure sir?" Robert asked.

"Yes, he's our ticket to finally taking them down and he won't be any use to use after that's done." Michel said as he smiled, rather evilly.

"Hello?"Said Humphrey as he spoke into the phone. _"Humphrey, we are proud that your finally one of us" _said Winston. "Thank you sir" Humphrey said. _"We want to celebrate for your membership tonight." _Winston said.

"Really sir?" Humphrey asked by what he heard. _"Yes, we'll be going out to a club tonight and we're having your celebration there at 9:00" _Winston told him.

"Thank you, I'll be there" Humphrey agreed to him. _"Meet us at the hideout and we'll head off to the club. See you soon. Oh and Humphrey, were something formal." (Click)_Winston hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like I'll be partying tonight." Humphrey said to himself. Then he looked at himself in his FBI suit. "And making a trip to 'Men's warehouse'". He walked back to the main floor of the FBI headquarters.

**Later that night . . . **

Humphrey drove his car. He made a trip to 'Men's Warehouse'. He wore a black tuxedo with dress shoes, a $600 watch (Don't ask where he got the money) and a red tie.

He drove his car to Winston mansion. He kept his .45 in the front of his pants, keeping it hidden. As soon as Humphrey turned the corner, he was amazed by the sight of the big house. He made his way to the front door and was greeted by Mooch, Shakey, and Salty wearing black tuxedos as well.

"Hey Humphrey" Mooch said, giving him a gangster hand shake. "Hey guys" he said. "We're heading off to the club with you for your celebration." Shakey said. "Great" Humphrey smiled. Soon he saw Winston and his men walk up.

"You ready Humphrey?" he asked. "Yes sir" He responded. "All right, let me just get a last few things done and we'll be on our way" Winston said as he walked away towards his office at the left.

"It the mean time, tour the house a bit" Winston said before walking into his office. Humphrey walked around, looking around the massive house his boss had. He walked up the stairs and looked at the house from above."Nice place he's got here" he said.

As Humphrey was focused looking around, he hears music in the distance. Humphrey walks down the hall and continued listening for the source of the music. He walks down the hall and turns the corner.

Soon he hears the music getting louder. Humphrey then sees an open door and listened. Then he looked inside and sees Kate, wearing a tank top and skirt. Humphrey then sees a stereo playing a soundtrack. Soon he hears Kate start singing.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Humphrey is stunned by how amazing her voice sounded.

Kate was unaware of Humphrey's presence.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

_When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Humphrey became amazed on how beautiful she sounded.

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

_When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
_Humphrey smiled as Kate as danced around a bit to the music. She was still unaware of his presence.

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

The music ended and Kate breathed. Then she turned around to getting scarred by Humphrey. "Hey Kate" he said. "Hey Humphrey" She said. "You saw that right now huh?" Kate asked, embarrassed a bit. "Yeah, it sounded, beautiful" Humphrey said, putting enthuses on 'beautiful.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah, I never heard a girl sung like that before. I felt so relaxed hearing you sing" Humphrey said. "It sounded like a angel humming a lullaby, only the angel was you." Humphrey said.

Kate blushed. "Thanks Humphrey, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" she said smiling. The two just stood there in silence. Humphrey stared into Kate's beautiful brown eyes, while Kate stared into Humphrey's crystal blue eyes.

The moment was broken by Winston's voice. "Humphrey, let's get going" Humphrey looked down the hallway. "I gotta go" He said, disappointed to stop the moment. "Okay then" Kate said, feeling the same thing.

"See ya" Humphrey said walking down the hall and down the stairs. Kate leaned against her door frame and sighed as she watched Humphrey leave.

**A/N: anyone else noticed the sweet moment between the two? Anyone? You'll know but please don't spoil it in your reviews otherwise I'll have the Inner Circle wolves go over to your house for a little 'chat'. **


	10. Chapter 10

Humphrey got into the Chrysler with Winston, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They drove away from the house with another Chrysler following them with Hutch and four other Inner Circle 6 wolves. From the second floor window, Kate watched Humphrey and her father leave to the club.

They drove down the street, made a left turn, and went down a busy street. Soon they were in streets of downtown Los Angeles.

"So what club are we going to?" Humphrey asked. Winston was the one driving with Mooch, Salty and Shakey sitting in the back. "A place we always go to for a nice drink or a get together" Winston said. "Where?" Humphrey asked.

Winston turned the corner and drove the car next the curb and parked. "A place we call, 'Moon shine fillers'" Winston said opening Humphrey's window. Humphrey could see the inside of the club and see gambling tables, bars, and a bunch of wolves drinking and having fun.

"Come on Humphrey, it won't start without you" Salty said getting out of the car. Humphrey got out of the car and followed the gang inside. As soon as Humphrey walked in, he saw many gambling tables and wolf waitresses handing out drinks.

"Our tables waiting" Winston said walking pass Humphrey. He followed Winston through the crowd and passed by other gang members. Humphrey could see some female wolves giving him sly looks and smiling at him.

Humphrey smiled from the attention. "Here we are" Winston said. Humphrey saw him, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch, and four other Inner Circle wolves walking up to a table and sat down on sofas around the table.

"Have a seat" Winston said showing an empty seat next to him. Humphrey walked in between the guys and took a seat next his boss. Then a female waitress came by and handed everyone a drink. "Enjoy boys" she said, looking at Humphrey as she walked away.

Everyone picked up their drinks and raised them in the air towards the middle. "Pick up your drink Humphrey" Hutch said. He looked down and picked up his drink like everyone else.

"Here's to Humphrey, our new member and new ally to our big family" Winston said. Everyone, including Humphrey, dinged their glasses and drank down their drinks.

"Thank guys" Humphrey said as he put down his glass. "You are great wolf Humphrey; we are one more wolf powerful thanks to you" Winston said putting his paw on his shoulder. "Hey Humphrey, we got you a gift" Shakey said, pulling out a small black box.

He handed it to him. Humphrey opened it and saw a golden brass knuckle with his name in scripted on the bottom. "Thanks guys" He said to the three. He pulled out the brass knuckle and tried it out on his paw.

"Perfect fit" He said putting his paw into a fist and adjusting it. "It'll help you to fight better in the streets" Hutch said. "You guys sure know how to show a wolf they mean a lot" Humphrey said to everyone.

"Well Humphrey, we respect every one of our members as if they were family. You became part of that family, we watch after you when you watch after us" Winston said giving a smile.

"I respect that" Humphrey said smiling back. "Then, drinks are on me tonight" Winston said out loud. Soon a wolf waitress came by and gave the guys another round of drinks. "You're new" the waitress said looking at Humphrey.

"He just became a member yesterday." Mooch said. "Well, let me or the girls know if there's _anything _we could for you" She said with a sly smile before walking away. Soon all the guys looked Humphrey with surprised faces.

"Dude, you were just being flirted by one of the waitresses here" Shakey said laughing. "Guys come on, let's just have some fun right now and worry about that later" Humphrey said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah sure" Hutch said playfully pushed Humphrey, which made him spill his drink onto the back of another wolf in front of them. The wolf turned around pissed off and looked at Humphrey.

"You think that's fucking funny?" he said wiping off the stain. "Hey it wasn't my fault" Humphrey said in a fearless tone. "Well it won't be my fault when I break your face" The wolf said in an angry tone. "Hey" Winston got up.

"Leave the kid alone" He said grinning his teeth. "Or what?" the wolf asked laughing. The other members got up and pulled out their pistols and cocked them. "Or you'll have to deal with us" Winston said. No one around the bar noticed them holding guns out.

The wolf stood there and then straightens himself before leaving. The gang put their guns away and looked at Humphrey. "I told you, we got your back, like a family" Winston said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Thanks Winston" Humphrey said as he and everyone else sat back down. "Soon you'll have the mark of the Inner Circle 6. You'll get the mark just like everyone else." Winston said as everyone showed their tattoos of the gang symbol.

"We'll have our guy Mike have it on you soon" Winston said pointing to Humphrey's lower right arm. "I can't wait" He said. "But for now, we drink like wolves" Winston said. "But we are wolves" Shakey said. "Oh right" Winston realized. Everyone laughed and continued drinking for the entire night.

Over the next 4 hours, the gang played poker, drank more, gambled, and told jokes to each other, and still the place was packed. "All right guys, we best be heading off" Winston said finishing his last shot.

"Let's bail" Hutch said. The gang walked outside of the club and saw a couple of wolves standing outside. Then Winston turned to Humphrey and spoke. "Humphrey, I just want to say you are the best wolf that L.A has to offer. . ." Humphrey's mind drifted off and something caught the corner of his eye.

He looks to see a red SUV driving by. Then the passenger side window opens and out comes a UZI and aims at Winston.

"Winston, look out!" Humphrey yells as he pushes him outta of the way. The UZI fire, and bullets fire and three shots fly pass Winston and hit Humphrey in the left arm and shoulder.

Everyone outside the club ducks as the UZI continues to fire its rounds. Soon the red SUV drives off and passes by traffic. The four Inner Circle wolves pull out their pistols and fire at the SUV, but it leaves the crime scene.

Winston looks up from the ground to see blood coming from Humphrey, who was lying on the ground. "Holy shit, Humphrey" Winston says as he gets up and runs to him. The rest of the gang sees Humphrey on the ground bleeding.

"Put pressure on the wound" Winston said. Hutch holds the wound on Humphrey's shoulder and tries to stop the bleeding. Humphrey lay there, breathing rapidly. "Humphrey, Humphrey!" Winston yells, trying not to get Humphrey to lose hope.

"Hang in there. Mooch get the car over here now!" He yelled at him. Soon Humphrey's vision begins to fade. "Humphrey, don't die on us. Get him to the hospital!" Winston said. Then Humphrey passes out and stops breathing.

**A/N: looks like Humphrey has been shot in a drive-by. Will he pull it through? Update later. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: tragedy struck when Humphrey was shot in a drive-by after leaving the club with Winston. Has he pulled through yet? **

Humphrey gasped. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital bed and realized he was still alive. "Thank god you're alright" said a voice. Humphrey turned to his right to see Winston sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Wha the hell happened?" He asked. "You saved me Humphrey, almost dying from a drive-by" Winston said. "How long have I've been out?" Humphrey asked. "You got shot three days ago and the gang got you to the hospital in time to save you." Winston said as he stood up and walked over to his left.

"Three days?!" He said in shock. Humphrey looked at his right shoulder to see a bandage covering his injuries. He looked at Winston and he smiled, seeing tha he almost died saving him.

"You're a good wolf Humphrey, saving someone like me is worth giving my trust towards you" Winston said putting his paws behind his back.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Then Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Hutch come in and see Humphrey awake. "Hey man, how you feeling?" Asked Mooch. They all gave Humphrey a gangster handshake.

"I'm fine, besides the pain I felt when the bullets blasted through my body." Humphrey joked. The guys laughed with him. "You really took a bullet this time, we never seen a wolf do something like that" Shakey said.

"You haven't?" Humphrey asked. "Never, this is the first time we've seen someone like you save Winston" Hutch said surprised. "Well, I wanted you guys to trust me. If I haven't, Winston would've been killed and everyone would be upset" Humphrey said.

He didn't know what went through his mind three days ago. His mission was to take down the Inner Circle 6, but at the moment when the red SUV passed by, something inside him made him save Winston's life.

"Well, we're just glad you're all right" Winston said patting Humphrey's shoulder. Just then the front door opened, and everyone was shocked to see Kate come in. "Humphrey" she said, running up to him and hugging him.

This surprised everyone, even Humphrey himself. Kate broke the hug and spoke. "I heard about what happened, thank you for saving my dad" She smiled. "I am an Inner Circle 6 wolf now, we look out for each other" Humphrey said smiling back.

"I promise you Humphrey; we'll find the guys who tried to me and have you take care of him yourself." Winston said as he left the room and walked out the room, but turned around and spoke "For now, get some rest. Let's go everyone, Kate you can stay with Humphrey for a while" Winston said walking out with the guys following him out.

Kate took a seat next to Humphrey and held his paw. "You are the bravest wolf my dad's gang has ever had" she said smiling at him. "Well, I can't be braver than my father" Humphrey brought up. "What was your father like?" Kate asked.

Humphrey sighed. He hadn't talked to anyone about his father for 14 years. But today he'll break that streak. "My father, was . . . in the FBI" Humphrey admitted, hoping that it wouldn't upset Kate. "Really?" she asked, not showing any anger at all.

"Yeah, he was on the force a month before I was born. Sadly my mom died a week after she came back from the hospital. He stayed home taking care of me" Humphrey said, showing sadness.

"After I turned 10, he told me he got an assignment at the FBI headquarters. Since then he's been coming home late, and never told me what his assignment was. But he got paid more and had time to spend time with me." He continued.

"This 'assignment' went on for another 6 years and he got busier than ever. Then one day when I came home, I saw police at my house. I went in and the police told me that my father was shot by gang I didn't know. Since that day, I lived on my own, working for food, getting beaten up in the streets, and having nightmares every night." Humphrey finished.

Kate sat there in shock to hear what happened to Humphrey's father, despite the fact he was a FBI agent. She hears Humphrey speak again.

"Because of that, I trained myself to defend myself in the streets. Then I heard about your gang and decided to join, hoping to find the gang that killed my dad and avenge his death." Humphrey said in a cold tone.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Humphrey, I didn't know" Kate said, almost crying from what she just heard. "Don't be Kate; soon with your guy's help I'll look all over L.A and kill whoever did it" Humphrey said looking at Kate, showing no fear.

It became quiet except for the heart beat machine attached to Humphrey. He lied to Kate, not telling her that he is in the FBI and is an undercover gangster. But the story about his father is true; he's hoping the Inner Circle 6 would actually help him find his killers.

Kate was still holding Humphrey's paw. "Uh, Kate, you're squeezing my paw" Humphrey said chuckling. Kate looked at her paw and let go, blushing under her fur. Humphrey saw the look on Kate's face and smiled as well.

"So now that you're here, I want to know a little more about you" Humphrey said. Kate got nervous and fidgeted with her paws. "Well, I love to sing, since you knew 3 days ago, I like to practice fighting at the hideout. . ." Kate went on as Humphrey continued listening to her.

". . . My favorite weapon to use from the armory is the ACR, and I dreamed of one day singing onstage with someone" Kate finished. "Is that what you really want Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, but I get really scared without someone singing along with me. I just, feel so alone" Kate said in sad tone. Just then they hear someone walk through the door. A doctor came in with a tray full of medicine. "Excuse me; we need him to rest now and we can't have any visitors for a couple of hours." the doctor said.

Kate got up and looked at Humphrey. "Get well Humphrey" she said, leaning down to him and giving him a quick kiss on the check before smiling and leaving the room. "I think she likes you" the doctor said to Humphrey, organizing the tray.

"And, I think I might like her" Humphrey said before closing his eyes and fallin asleep.

**A/N: I'm guessing that all of you saw the little spark between Humphrey, the undercover gangster, and Kate, an Inner Circle 6 gangster. Now you all know about what happened to Humphrey's father, but it wasn't a gang that killed his father . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just got my laptop back after my parents took it because their computer crashed. So I finally got it about an hour ago and I am continuing this story. Am I doing great on this story or not? Let me know in your reviews.**

_**One week later . . . **_

Humphrey was released from the hospital a week after being shot in a drive that almost killed Winston. He got a ride by hutch and him when they called. He and Hutch were back in their gangster uniforms.

Later that day they arrived back at the hideout.

"Ah, it's feels good to be back" Humphrey said as he got out of the car. He was greeted by hand, er pawshakes by the whole Inner Circle 6 gang. "Looks like you became popular Humphrey" Winston said walking up next to him.

"Seems I have" Humphrey said, giving back pawshakes to everyone. As Humphrey finished the last pawshake, Winston came up to him. "You still have one more task to do Humphrey" He said, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked. Winston smiled and pulled down his right sleeve and revealed the Inner Circle 6 symbol, which was a black paw print tearing into the skin with the number 6 written in red "Oh, that" Humphrey said.

"Come on, we've got a guy who will give it to you" Winston said leading Humphrey to a staircase that went down. The two went into a room where it had the walls carved from rock, just like the basement.

Humphrey looked around to see a mini bar, a dart board, and a large pool table in the middle of the room. Then he saw Mooch, Salty, and Shakey sitting around a table with a few other gangsters.

"Humphrey my man" Shakey said, giving him a pawshake as he walked over.

"Hey guys" He said back giving back pawshakes to the rest of his friends. He really considered them his friends after the way they treated him the past few days.

"How you feelin'?" Mooch asked before he smoked his cigar. "Ah, pretty good. I just have to lay low for a couple of days and I'll recover" Humphrey said. "Great, hey you up for a game of pool later?" Salty asked.

"Yeah, sure" Humphrey said back before hearing Winston's voice. "Humphrey" He looked over his shoulder to see him standing next to a dark gray wolf sitting on a stool with a wooden stick and near a table.

Humphrey walked over to the wolf, which had a mask with the design of the bottom of a wolf's skull. "Meet Takeo, our design expert of the whole gang" Winston put out his paw to him.

"Sit right here Humphrey; this'll take a while to get on you" Takeo said pulling out a stool from behind him. Humphrey sat down and pulled up his sleeve and took off his glove.

"I'll be back in a while to see the work" Winston spoke before walking away out of the room. Takeo opened a small black bottle and stuck the sharp wooden stick and pulling back out. "This will symbolize who you are with" Takeo said poking Humphrey's arm with the stick and marking it.

It seemed like a handmade tattoo work rather than getting it from a tattoo shop when Takeo started painting the symbol on Humphrey's arm.

He slowly painted and made the marking deep, almost like cuts from a knife. As Humphrey was sitting there getting the tattoo, someone walked in.

Humphrey looked up to see Kate, back in her gangster clothes. She walked over to Humphrey and leaned against the wall. "You look better" she said, smiling with her arms crossed. "Well, I'll be out of my bandages in couple of days and I'm back ready to stand" Humphrey said still sticking his arm out.

Kate nodded. Then she got off the wall and walked up to him. "Hey Humphrey, I just wanted to ask you something" Kate putting her arms behind her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, my birthday is this weekend at a dance club, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come?" Kate said smiling nervously.

Shakey, Salty, and Mooch looked behind them, hearing the conversation between the two. It became quiet in the room except for Takeo cutting in the tattoo. "Sure, I loved to come" Humphrey said.

Kate inside got excited from his answer. "Thank you Humphrey, well I'll see you Saturday." Kate said as she reached in her pocket and gave him a card. "This'll get you in the dance club" Humphrey took the card from her and put it in his pocket.

"See ya" Humphrey said as Kate walked away. Humphrey watched her walk away and didn't take his eyes off of her until Takeo spoke. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Humphrey snapped back and looked over at Takeo.

"What? Her? No . . . well yeah, she is" Humphrey hesitated. Takeo smiled, still working on his tattoo. Soon Salty, Shakey, and Mooch got up from the table and walked over to Humphrey. "We saw the whole thing Humphrey, we saw you looking at her when she walked away" Shakey said.

"Uh . . . no I wasn't, she had something in her hair . . . and well" Humphrey had trouble finding the right excuse. "Save it man; we all saw it" Salty said. Humphrey signed. "Yeah okay, I may . . . like her a little." He confessed.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he had just said. He's falling in love with a female gangster he's pretending to be in. But how would he be falling in love when he's working with the FBI? This didn't seem to make any sense.

He then heard a big 'OOOHHHH' from the guys. "You sly dog; you're starting to like Kate when you first got here, didn't you?" Mooch said. The guys looked at him. "Well, yeah" He admitted.

"Dude, you gotta do something to impress her fast before another guys comes at her" Salty said, taking another inhale of his cigar. "Like what?" Humphrey asked. "Get her something at her party; that'll really do it" Shakey said.

Humphrey looked down and thought for a minute. Then something popped in his head. "I've got it" he said. Just then he sees Takeo putting away his stick and whipping his paws. "Done" he said as he stepped off the stool.

Humphrey lifted his arm and saw the gang symbol tattooed on his arm. He moved his arm around and was amazed by how good it looked on him.

The guys were amazed with Humphrey having the tattoo on him, now being an Inner Circle 6 wolf. "Looks great on you" Mooch said.

"Thanks Takeo" Humphrey said as he gave him a pawshake. "No problem, if there's any design you need someone to make, I'm your guy" Takeo said as he went back to his table and cleaned up.

Just then Humphrey's cell phone rang; he pulled it out and saw Michel's number on it. "Uh, I gotta take this guy. See ya" He said as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Must be his parents of something" Salty said as they watch him walk out of the room.

**A/N: Looks like Humphrey will be doing a little shopping for Kate and he's now got the gang tattoo on him. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys, I just want to let you all know that I kinda lost myself in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, Humphrey finally get's the tattoo of the 'Inner Circle 6' gang and soon gets a call from Michel. Let's see what's in store . . . **

Humphrey ran up the staircase. He looked around and saw a walked up a staircase to the roof. He walked to the edge of the roof and he pulled out the cell phone and answered the call from Michel.

"Hello?" he said. _"Humphrey, how's it going so far?" _Michel asked. "I just got the Inner Circle tattoo and now one of them for good" He responded. _"What?" _Michel said. Humphrey was taken aback from Michel's reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked. _"Humphrey, getting the tattoo will mean that once you get out of the assignment, you be targeted by gang members around the streets" _Michel said in anger.

"You said to do what they say to do to gain their trust. You said to pretend to one of them and know their secrets" Humphrey responded back to Michel, making him look stupid.

"_And do you know their secrets?" _Michel asked. Humphrey lowered his cell phone and fidgeted. "No I haven't" he said putting the cell phone back up to his ear.

"_What the fuck Humphrey? You've been there for almost 2 weeks and still nothing has come up." _Michel had gotten annoyed from Humphrey's answer.

"Well I've been caught up from the new things they showed me and also if you haven't noticed, I got shot in a drive-by" Humphrey raised his voice as he spoke.

"_Doesn't fucking matter; get info on the gang and give us anything that might be useful" _Michel shouted over the phone. "I'm trying! It's not easy learning about them when they've trusted you in almost every way!" Humphrey yelled, getting more annoyed.

"_Well, try harder; we are depending on you to complete this assignment and finally taken them down!" _Michel spoke as he sounded like he grinned his teeth.

Humphrey lit a cigar and let out a puff of smoke. "You're depending on me? Things have gotten complicated since I first joined. So far I've was force to do a drive-by, getting my ass kicked, do an assigned murder, going to a ceremony to becoming them, and getting shot in the shoulder in a club. I doing the best I can, all right?!" He let an angry tone at the end.

It became quiet over the phone before Michel spoke again. _"You got three days to get what we need Humphrey, you hear me? Three days. Otherwise we'll show up and take them down by force and might make you go down with them!" _Michel hung up the phone.

Humphrey lowered the phone and leaned down on the edge of the rooftop. "How the fuck will I get the guys to talk, how?" He took another inhale of his cigar and signed.

He looked over the view from the rooftop. The sun had begun to set in the west part of L.A. He could see the shapes of the buildings in the distance. Around him were rundown buildings and deserted streets.

He could hear police sirens, honking, and kids playing around him. He could see a helicopter flying around the buildings far away.

This city was completely dead to him. This is the city he grew up in, where he lost both his mother and father. He grew up completely alone.

He never had friends in his life until he made friends with Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. They seemed great guys to be with and chat about anything. Winston treated him with respect and pride.

Every other wolf gangster in the inner Circle 6 gang were like friends to him every since he completed the tasks to getting in.

Kate, she was like a really close friend to him. She looked amazing to look at and talk to. This was the first time he talked to a girl and became friends with him. He might actually be starting to fall in love with her.

Unlike at the FBI headquarters, he never to any respect from the other agents. He was made fun of when he first signed up. That ticked him off from that day.

He was lucky to get to go on missions with other agents, but not much excitement. But here in the Inner Circle 6 gang, he got much excitement when he did his first drive-by, kicking the asses of the other members, and completing an assigned murder and setting a house on fire.

The things he did at the headquarters were nothing compared to what he in the past week and a half. He actually . . . enjoyed the things a gangster could do. It never felt so great, never in his life.

He didn't know what his father was thinking of joining the FBI, he was feeling free from the tasks he did. Maybe he made a not-so-great decision about being in the FBI, this is where he really is.

Humphrey smoked one last time before throwing the cigar down to the street. He looked down at the tattoo on his lower right arm, the sign of a wolf of the Inner Circle 6.

He looked down; he wore black high-tops, black jeans, a black sweater underneath a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and wore a mask covering his muzzle. He was wearing the clothes of an I.C. 6 wolf, and he . . . proud of it.

He then felt something in his front pocket. He reached in a pulled out a card, the card that Kate gave him an hour ago to get in her birthday party this weekend.

He smiled as he remembered how Kate reacted toward him in the car ride, at the hospital, and down at the basement. Just then he heard footsteps. "Enjoying the view?" he heard.

He turned around to see Winston looking at him smiling with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I just needed some air from everything" Humphrey said as he looked back the city view.

"Yeah, a lot of shit happens during our lives." Winston chuckled. Humphrey looked at him and smiled back. "You said it" he joked.

Then Winston notices the card in Humphrey's paw. "What is that?" he asked, looking at the card. Humphrey looked at the card and brought it up. "Uh, Kate gave this to me for her birthday party this weekend" he said holding the card up.

"So you two are getting close huh?" Winston raised an eyebrow, waiting for Humphrey's answer. "Yeah, I hope it's not a bother to you" Humphrey hoped Winston wouldn't get mad or pissed.

"Nah, I'm proud to see my daughter starting to become friends with someone like you" Winston smiled. "Thank you sir" Humphrey was relieved that he didn't get over reactive about Kate.

Then he started to walk back to the doorway from the roof, but he turned around and spoke. "Oh Humphrey, one thing" Humphrey looked at him.

"Do you have a car to get to the dance club?" he asked. "Uh, no sir" Humphrey said back. He Left his car back on the other side of the city after the drive-by from the club.

Winston reached into his breast pocket and threw something at Humphrey; he caught it and saw it was a key chain to one of the 300 Chryslers. He looked back up at Winston. "Be careful not to scratch it" He said before leaving the rooftop.

Humphrey was given the keys to a car that wasn't even out in the market. He knew he made the right choice accepting this assignment.

**A/N: Humphrey is now thinking that he wants to be a gang member but remembers that he's working for the FBI. That is until he finds out something about his father . . . **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: some of you guys aren't giving me enough reviews, those are the only things I count on for my story to be great; otherwise I'll delete this story for good. Do please send in more reviews for this story, I spent 4 hours thinking out the story line.**

The day turned to night quickly in the sky of L.A. Humphrey spent the rest of the day on the rooftop, thinking about the assignment and about being in the gang. It was all too much for him to take in.

He used the keys to the car Winston gave him and drove home downtown. As he drove home, he looked out the window, he saw other gangs sitting outside in the streets. A lot went through his head on the drive home:

"_How will they gang trust me if I tell them I'm an undercover FBI agent pretending to be one of them? I am one of them; I have the clothes and tattoo to prove it. I never saw a gang like this till after I became one of them._

_But what about the FBI, what will they say if I tell them that I'm actually enjoying being a gangster? They might fire me, but who gives a fuck? This is who I really am!" _

Humphrey looked at himself in the rear view mirror, he was a gang member. He didn't see himself as someone from the FBI, before any of this, he saw himself as nobody.

He looked in the middle of the front seat. He saw the UPS .45 pistol he was given to complete his final task. That was a weapon the gang gave him, a weapon showing that he was to defend himself and his gang friends.

But he also looked down at his belt. He saw the FBI badge he was given when he completed training in the academy.

Two things represented who he worked for on the first day. But who was he going to betray, the Eastern howlers or the FBI?

Humphrey finally arrived at his house. He sat there in silence and signed, thinking. Soon after a while he grabbed the pistol and headed inside.

It was dark in his home; he turned on the lights and leaned against the wall. This was all too complicated for him to handle.

He sat down on the couch and tried to clear his head. As Humphrey tried to get comfortable, he felt something on his foot. He looked over to the ground and saw something sticking out from under the couch.

He leaned in and pulled it out, revealing a journal, a really old journal. Humphrey wiped off the dust on the cover and opened it up.

The first page revealed a journal entry:

"_September 23__rd__, I got a call from the office saying that my wife was going into labor. I told my boss and he let me go to see my child" _Humphrey was confused but continued reading.

"_About 20 minutes later I arrived. I went in room after room trying to find my wife. I finally found her already giving birth._

_Then I saw my son being born in front of me. I was so happy to see my first child. Me and my wife thought up with a name and finally came up with one: Humphrey, Humphrey Menendez._

Humphrey's eyes widen when he realized he was holding his father's journal. He continued reading.

"_October 1__st__, my wife was not feeling good after coming back from the hospital. Then I got another call from the office saying my wife is having a stroke. I went the hospital, but when I got there, she passed away. It was the worst moment of my life, leaving me and my son._

"_March 12__th__, it's been a long time since I last wrote in this journal. Humphrey is growing so big and getting smarter. I'm just so happy for him, but without his mother, it's been hard for him._

Humphrey started to get his dad's feeling about him 25 years ago when he was still young. He flipped through the pages.

"_July 4__th__, 10 years have passed and Humphrey and I are starting to get closer. Today was Independence Day. I took Humphrey to the park to watch the fireworks. I bought my lighter with me. I gave him my lighter and told him to light a firework. He got so excited and lit the fire work. We watched it fly into the air and had a great time."_

Humphrey let out a tear from reading his father's memories about him. He flipped through some more pages.

"_November 9__th__, I got word from work today saying I got signed up for a special assignment from the FBI chief. I decided not to tell Humphrey."_

Humphrey suddenly became suspicious about the entry. He continued reading through the pages.

"_November 12__th__, I was told that I'll be an undercover gangster, gain their trust, and take them down without noticed"_

Humphrey was shocked that his own father was in a secret mission for the FBI, just like him. He needed to know more.

"_December 6__th__, after doing a drive-by, fighting for myself, and committing an assigned murder, I saw finally in the Yakuza gang. The first phase was complete, but I had to keep this a secret from Humphrey. I didn't want him to worry."_

Didn't want him to worry? Humphrey's dad kept a secret from him for the 6 years he got the assignment. He flipped through the pages once more.

"_April 24__th__, it's been almost 6 years since I became a Yakuza gang member. They've completely trusted me about a month after I went undercover. Bad news is FBI is telling me about planning an ambush on their hideout. I was told to lead them to their hideout, but I thought about the way they treated me, like I was 'street brother', like family."_

Humphrey stopped reading and thought for a moment. All the things he did in the last two weeks his father did the six years when he was young.

"_I told them that this wasn't necessary to do because they think I won't betray them. But the FBI got into my face and ordered me to give the location or I'll be fired. I had no choice. But at that point I lied to them and came back home. I made a promise to the Ykuza gang that I will never squeal on them and keep them secret. _

Humphrey turned to the next page.

"_April 30__th__, I took Humphrey to school and came back. I went straight to the Yakuza hideout and told them about who I was and what was going to happen. Surprisingly they trusted me and told me to go home to protect my loved ones._

_That was the last time I saw them. Humphrey was going to be out of school and be coming home. I know that the FBI is angry about me betraying them. I might be killed or arrested, so I'm leaving a message to my son Humphrey if he ever finds this: Trust the gang and DO not trust the FBI . . . _

Humphrey stopped reading when a red spot was covering the bottom of the page. Then he turns the page to see a blood stain on the front cover. This shocked Humphrey just by the sight. What was his father trying to tell him?

Just then he hears a ding noise. He looks at the kitchen clock and sees it's midnight. Humphrey got up from the couch, changed, and got into bed with the journal on the dresser. He kept thinking about what his father was doing when he was younger and what he wanted to know what a blood stain was doing on the page of his journal.

With that on his mind, Humphrey started feeling drowsy and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: this is really getting good isn't it? Well I hope you guys know what's coming up next. Again I want more reviews; I took me 4 hours to write the whole story plot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am really disappointed that I'm not getting enough reviews from you guys. I put a lot of effort into this. This is my second great story, from my tortured with love story, and I've been witting to have you guys give me good reviews about it. **

**Just to give you all a heads up, this will be a really long chapter. **

It was Saturday night in the city of Los Angeles. There was a dance club known as the 'The Moonshiner'. The club was popular around the parts of L.A, and there will be the place for Kate's birthday party.

There was a long line outside the cub, just like other clubs. A wolf was standing at the front of the line, checking off names of guest for Kate's party.

Then a black 300 Chrysler pulled up alongside outside the club. Inside was Humphrey, wearing his black tuxedo with a black button up sweater. He looked at the rear view mirror and fixed his hair and fixed his shirt collar.

Humphrey looked out the window and saw the club on the other side of the street. He made a promise to Kate that he would go to her party. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his .45 and cocked it.

But before he got out, he looked at his belt. There was the FBI badge that he was given. Humphrey looked at it for a moment and shook his head in denial. He loosens the badge, pulled it off his belt, and threw it in the glove compartment.

He then reached into the back and pulled out a small jewelry box and put it in his pocket. He climbed out of the car and put on the lock. He walked across the street and walked up to the entrance. That's when the wolf stopped him. "Name?" he asked.

Humphrey reached into his pocket and pulled out the invitation card Kate gave him. The wolf pulled off the red rope and let Humphrey walk inside. "Have a nice evening sir" the guard said.

He walked in and saw the club inside. The dance floor was flashing lights and spotlights moving around. Around the dance floor were tables with circular seats all around the floor. On the top floor were the bar and more circular tables and seats. The club was playing 'I'mma Try It out' (**The song playing in the dance club in black ops 2 in the mission 'Colossus')**

The song was loud but could hear the wolves' voices. In front of the dance floor was the D.J and in front of that was a small stage.

Humphrey continued to look around until he heard his name being called. "Humphrey?" He turned around to see Kate. Humphrey's eyes widen by what Kate was wearing. She had a long black skirt and dress with black heels and wore make-up.

Humphrey couldn't believe how beautiful Kate looked. It was like he was in a Trans. He kept his eyes on her as she walked over to him. "You made it" She said. Humphrey snapped back and saw her hugging him.

"I made a promise" Humphrey said. Kate smiled and held his paw. Humphrey saw his paw, being held my Kate. "Well, now that you're here, why do you and I dance." Kate said pulling him with her. But Humphrey resist.

"Wait, me? Dance with you?" Humphrey wasn't able to take in the fact that Kate wanted to dance with him. "Yeah, what, you don't want to dance?" Kate asked. She was course why Humphrey didn't want to dance with her.

"Well yeah, it's just that, I never danced with girls that often." Humphrey felt embarrassed about telling Kate a secret.

Kate stood there, feeling bad about Humphrey never having a girl to dance with. But she decided to cheer him up. "Well, tonight will be your first dance with me" Kate playfully pulled Humphrey towards the dance floor and walked through the crowd. The two stopped in the middle of the floor and Kate turned to Humphrey.

She then started moving to the rhythm of the music. Humphrey smiled as he watched Kate danced, her moving almost made Humphrey want to.

Humphrey then started moving his body to the song. He was starting to feel the beat and continued moving. Kate smiled as she watched Humphrey shaking his arms, legs and body. Kate then moved her 'lower' body side to side.

Humphrey then held Kate's paws danced around with her. Kate swung her arms and Humphrey followed her. He then lifted one of Kate's arms over her head. She knew what he was doing she spun around a few times with Humphrey holding her.

He then brought her close to him and quickly lowers her near the floor, but he held her with his left arm on her back and she held his right paw with her paw, with their noses almost touching.

**(It's similar to the dance scene in the movie when they are next to the R.V and they both dance with Humphrey holding Kate at the end with their noses touching.)**

The song ended with the two close to each other with everyone clapping. Humphrey lifted Kate back up and smiled. "You danced great for your first time" she said, amazed on how great Humphrey was on the dance floor.

"You were amazing too" Humphrey said, giving a sly smile. Kate turned her head away, but her eyes on him and blushed. Then the D.J spoke through the microphone.

"Wha' up L.A. This is your D.J for tonight. We are here for a special moment for a special girl. Today's is Kate's birthday." The crowd cheered as the spotlight shined on Kate, who smiled. "Now, tonight she's going to do a performance up here with her best friend, Humphrey Menendez."

The D.J then shined the light on Humphrey, who waved at everyone in the crowd. Kate's eyes widen by what the D.J said about her doing a performance. She was scared about doing a performance in front of the whole club.

She turned to Humphrey with a worried face. "Humphrey, I can't do this" she said. "Don't worry Kate; you said you felt scared singing by yourself. But I'm going to be singing with you" Humphrey said, holding her shoulders. "We're the Inner Circle 6; we fear nothing" Humphrey reminded her.

She smiled and took in the oath of the gang. Humphrey winched his head to tell Kate head up on stage. She walked over to the side of the stage walked up.

The D.J was standing there holding the microphone. The Kate walked up the D.J and Humphrey went up and whispered in his ear. The D.J then spoke into the microphone "All right folk, Kate's going to go solo right now but have Humphrey step in later." He then handed her the microphone and walked to the back to the soundtrack table.

Soon the stereos were playing a soundtrack and the spotlight shined on Kate. She looked down at the crowd and saw Humphrey smiling at her. She took in a deep breath and held the microphone to her and started singing:

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind_

Humphrey watched as Kate sung on the stage with the whole club watching her. She stood there as she sang the lyrics.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

Kate put in more emotion into the song and walked around the stage with her eyes closed.

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied_

Humphrey knew his part was coming and he walked through the crowd and went to the side of the stage with the D.J holding the microphone for him. He grabbed it and breathed deeply.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories_

Humphrey stepped in as he started singing.

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me_

Humphrey put in emotion into the song as well and moved around to the beat. Kate was surprised how amazing he sounded and watched him sing.

_try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on,  
two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

Humphrey moved in closer to Kate and looked straight into her eyes while he sang.

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Then Kate finished off the end of the song.

_Love the way you lie_

Both Kate and Humphrey finished with them looking at each other. Soon the whole club cheered loudly from the performance. The two looked away and waved at the crowd. Kate was no longer afraid of singing in front of audiences thanks to Humphrey.

_**Hours later . . . **_

The two enjoyed the entire time at Kate's party. They danced more, ate, drank, told jokes and stories, and took photos together.

Soon they ended up outside sitting on the balcony, with a view of the whole city under the night sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kate asked. Humphrey sat there, amazed by the sight of the stars and the full moon.

"It is beautiful" Humphrey responded. He looked around when he felt something in his coat pocket. He turned to the side a bit and pulled out the small jewelry box from earlier.

Humphrey almost forgotten to give Kate her present, looked over his shoulder and saw her looking at the night sky. He signed quietly and turned back around.

"Kate" he said. She looked at him, holding a small box. "Happy birthday" Humphrey said as he held out the small box to her. Kate slowly grabbed the bow and opened it. Inside was a golden necklace with a 4kt green emerald, held in the middle by bands of the gold necklace.

She gasped and loved the sight of the necklace. She looked back up to Humphrey, who was smiling. "You like it?" he asked. Kate let out a small tear of happiness and leaned in and hugged him. "Thank you" she said.

"Do you love it" Humphrey asked. "I love it, it's so beautiful" Kate said, still holding the box. "Well, it'll look more beautiful on you" Humphrey picked up the necklace from the bow and walked behind Kate. Then he moved her hair and hooked up the necklace around her neck.

Kate looked at the necklace and smiled. Then she turned around to Humphrey to thank him, but when she did, her nose met with his. Humphrey was taken by surprise by what he was in now.

They stayed there for a while; they looked into each other's eyes and didn't move. Finally Humphrey broke the silence. "The necklace does look beautiful you Kate" he said, still his nose touching hers. "It does" Kate said, her nose still touching his.

"But you . . . looked more beautiful before you put it on" Humphrey let out. Kate moved her eyes down the looked back at Humphrey. He was not like the other gangsters, he was more different then everyone else, much more different.

Kate smiled, and then she lifted her paw against Humphrey's cheek. Then Humphrey put his paw on Kate's cheek and the two leaned in closer.

"Kate, I . . ." Humphrey wasn't able to finish. "Yeah Humphrey" Kate asked, desperate to hear him. "I . . . I love you" He said. Kate eyes widen by what Humphrey had just said, and then she let out a tear. "Humphrey, I . . . I . . . I love you too" Kate confessed with happiness.

The two gangster wolves leaned in and their lips met. Humphrey didn't want think this moment wouldn't happen, but it did. Kate didn't think she would fall in love with Humphrey, but tonight it did happen.

The two continued kissing under the moonlight. Humphrey felt Kate's body against his and Kate felt his body against hers. Humphrey moved his paws near Kate's waist while she moved her paws on his shoulders.

Tonight was an unforgettable night for both of them after having, an intimate night together. Needles to say, Humphrey was no longer a Virgin.

**A/N: that's right people, Humphrey had some fun with Kate at her house after the party. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I don't think the ending will as long as this, so don't get your hopes up. In the streets, love will only lead to pain and destruction . . . **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I probably should have told you guys that I'm not good at giving good description in love, action, drama, and horror chapters. But I hoped you guys liked the last chapter cause I did. Let's see how the two lovers are doing . . . **

Humphrey woken from the sun shining in his eyes, he moaned as he sat up from the bed and looked around. He realized that he was in Kate's bedroom. He then looked to his left to see Kate sleeping naked next to him.

What the heck happened last night? How did he suddenly end up in Kate's bed from the party last night? Then he remembers; he told Kate his feelings and she told him hers. Then he remembered that they drove back to Kate's house after the party and 'got down' with her.

Just then he sees her moving and opens her eyes and smiles. "Good morning handsome" She said, sitting up and kissing him. Humphrey returned the kiss and smiled warmly. "Morning beautiful" he said. He then saw the necklace he had given her for her birthday.

"You were amazing last night" she said in a sexy tone. "I was" Humphrey said, giving her a sly smile. He then got up from the bed and got dressed. Kate too got out from her bed and dressed herself as well. Then she walked up to Humphrey and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"You are completely different from the other members" She said. "Every wolf is great in every different way" Humphrey replied. Just then they hear Humphrey's cell phone ring on the dresser. He walks over to it and answers. "Hello?" He says. "Humphrey, it's me Shakey" Shakey said over the phone.

"Listen man, my car broke down. Is there a way you and Kate could give me a ride to the hideout?" he asked. "Sure, meet us at Kate's house, we have a car." Humphrey said. "Great, see ya" Shakey hung up the phone.

Humphrey turned to Kate. "Shakey needs a ride back to the hideout. He's coming to the house right now? He explained. "Well let's good out and meet him there." Kate said in a cheery mode.

The two walked downstairs to the front door and walked outside. There parked was the black 300 that Winston gave him. That's when he realized something about last night. "Kate, what about your father?" he asked worried.

"My father, He'll understand that we really got close last night and we had too much to drink" Kate said calmly. Humphrey left out a sign of relief, hoping that Winston would understand. Then he and Kate walked over to the 300 and sat on the hood.

"By the way, you really sounded amazing when you sang last night at the club" Humphrey had brought up. "You sounded more amazing when you came up on the stage" Kate brought in. "I told you I would help you" Humphrey made a promise more than a week ago.

The two sat there for a while close to each other, till finally they saw Shakey, in his gang clothes, walking down the sidewalk. "Finally you made it" Humphrey said getting off the hood of the car. "My car just stopped working about a mile down the street and the only people I could reach were you guys." Shakey explained.

"Well, let's just get over to the hideout already; Winston must be waiting for us right now" Humphrey said. The three got into the car and were about to drive out when a police car with two police men drove by.

One of the police men looked outside his window and saw the sight of one of the Inner Circle 6 wolves getting in a car with their gang clothes on. "Go back, three I.C. 6 wolves at the house on the right!" the police man said to the driver and he sifted the gears and backed up.

Humphrey were about to drive out of the driveway of the house when they were blocked by a police car. They stop in time to see two police officers come out with pistols aimed at them. "Oh shit!" Kate said, pulling out her pistol.

Humphrey realized that they police officers think he's one of the gang members. He gets out of the car and confronts them. "Freeze!" one of the said, aiming his gun at Humphrey. "Stop, don't shoot!"Humphrey demanded.

"Put you paws up now!" the other police officer shouted. Humphrey backed away towards the car. "I said freeze!" the police wolf shouted again. That's when Kate jumped out of the car and fired. The police wolves ducked to the left and aimed at Kate.

That's when Humphrey had to make a shocking decision. He reached behind him and pulled out his .45 and cocked it. The two police wolves then turn towards Humphrey and aim at him. Instantly, Humphrey pulled the trigger and fired at both wolves in the chest.

The gunshots echoed in Humphrey's mind. He had just shot two police wolves, who he was working with. He watched at the bodies fell to the floor and bleed on the street. He just stood there when he heard Kate calling him.

"Humphrey!" he turns around to see Kate running up to him. "Humphrey, we gotta go, now!" Kate pulled Humphrey into the car that was still looking at the dead police wolves. Humphrey snapped out of it and climbed into the driver's seat.

He shifted the gears and backed out of the street and drove off towards the hideout.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Back at the police station, a male wolf was reporting to all police units. That's when one of them doesn't respond back. "Unit 5, are you there?" he spoke into the hand radio, nothing. "Unit 5, do you read?" he asked again.

Then he put down the radio and went over a screen full of police car cameras. He looked though all of them, finding out where is the un-reporting police unit were. Then he sees a police camera, showing two dead officer bodies on the street.

The wolf calls over the chief and surprisingly Michel to look at the police camera. "Replay it" the police chief said. The wolf replayed the video back about 20 minutes. During the replay, Michel spots someone. "Stop" he said. "Rewind that slowly" He said. The wolf slowly rewind the video, there he saw two gangsters.

Then the wolf stops the video and sees one gangster wolf shooting the police wolves. "Zoom it to him" Michel said. The wolf zoomed in on the gangster wolf and adjusted the picture. Michel leaned in to see the gang member.

Then he soon recognizes who the wolf was, and his eyes widen. "Son of a bitch" he said in shock. Then he walked out of the building at reported back to the FBI headquarters, realizing someone betrayed him.

**A/N: Looks like Humphrey shows his true colors and Michel realizes who the wolf is. How will all this go down? Find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I really feel motivated about finishing this story because I' getting so many reviews. This story will up to chapter 20, so be prepared for the longest chapter I've ever written. **

Humphrey drove through the streets of Los angles as quick as they could. Humphrey had just shot two police officers and gotten away with it. What was going though his mind at that time?

He turned the corner and took a street downtown L.A. he then made a hard right and drove into an alley where he a garage door opened and there was the hideout.

Humphrey parked the car and got out along with Kate and Shakey. They ran through the warehouse over to where Winston was standing at with Hutch, Salty, Mooch, Takeo, and other gang members.

Winston turned to see his daughter in fear. "Kate, what happened?" he asked. "We were attacked by policemen" She said back.

Every gangster in the hearing distance stopped what they were doing and listened. "How did it happen?" Hutch asked. "Humphrey and I were coming out to pick up Shakey and leave the house when a police car came out and two police men aimed their guns at us." Kate explained to everyone.

"And then what?" Hutch asked. Kate then turned to Humphrey and looked back at her father. "Humphrey shot them both" She said. Winston's eyes widen by the news.

"What?" Takeo asked. "I had no choice; they were going to shoot Kate and me" Humphrey said. "That'll just bring more of them to us" Hutch raised his voice.

"Well the fuck was I suppose to do? I couldn't just stand there and let them shoot at us" Humphrey raised his voice as well. Then hutch walked up to Humphrey, showing signs that he had problems. "You should've driven out of there instead of fucking shooting them." Hutch yelled.

A crowd soon formed around the group.

Humphrey moved forward with anger in his eyes. "Doesn't matter now; they'll know I betrayed them when they find out I shot them!" Humphrey yelled in Hutch's face.

Winston then jumped in between the fight and pushed them back. "What are saying Humphrey? What do you mean betray them?" he asked, holding Humphrey back and not understanding what he was talking about.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Michel was back at the FBI headquarters with Johnson and Robert. "Fucking wolf betrayed us" Robert said, loading a mag into his assault rifle. "He has no idea what's coming" Michel said, loading his .44 magnum.

"He thought he could actually become one of them, Ha. He's wrong" Johnson made a joke. "I can't believe Humphrey, our own agent, turned against us. But he'll be useful for this one last phase of the plan, then he'll end up with the rest of the fucking Inner Circle" Michel locked the barrel into place and looked at everyone. They were in the FBI armory with everyone in the task force. There about 30 members in the armory, armed with assault rifles and light machine guns.

"Listen up everyone; we're going to finally do what we wanted to do for 3 years: locate the Inner Circle 6's gang hideout." Michel said.

"We had an agent go in and become one of them, give us information, and lead us to their hideout. But sadly he came in too close to them and betrayed us. He killed two of our fellow officers" Michel announced.

Some of the FBI wolves muttered and argued. "But he thinks he'll be safe with his 'trusted' gang. But what he doesn't know that he's leading us straight to their hideout." Michel said as he pulled out a small device with a little screen.

On the screen was map of downtown L.A. on the map showed a blinking red dot; a dot that represented a tracking device on Humphrey's FBI badge. "Let's move out" Michel said, smiling.

_**Back at the hideout . . . **_

"Humphrey, what are you talking about?" Winston asked. Humphrey looked at everyone's faces, even Kate's. He had to tell them before it was too late. His father made the choice; so he needed to make the choice as well.

He inhaled deeply and spoke. "My Father . . . was an FBI agent" Most of the wolves had shocked expressions on their faces. "When I was little, he was too an undercover gangster" He said. "Too?" that word went through everyone's mind.

"He went in, gained their trust, and became an official member. But he had forgotten he was working for the FBI. He tried convincing them to forget about the plan to leading them to their hideout" Humphrey continued explaining to everyone.

That's when Kate got a worried look on her face and walked up to him. "What are you saying Humphrey?" she desperately asked. Humphrey looked away from her and saw everyone waiting for him to answer.

"I'm . . . in the FBI, as an undercover gangster, to find your hideout and report it to the guys back at headquarters." He finally confessed. Kate gasped and backed away from him. Everyone just stood there with shocked expressions on their faces.

"But that was before all of this happened, everything, the drive-by, the beat in, the murder, saving Winston's life, the ceremony, and last night with Kate, all that was for real." Humphrey let out raising his voice.

"I've been treated like shit at the agency; I was never given respect by anyone. But when I joined you guys, all of that changed. You guys treated me like family and with respect. I never felt proud about myself after what I've been through the last 2 weeks." Humphrey brought up everything that happened.

"You've keeping this a secret from us?" Winston asked. "Yes, but I'm still one of you. I have a god damn symbol on me, I have clothes like you guys, and I represent myself as a wolf that is in the Inner Circle 6' gang!" Humphrey raised his voice even more.

"Why Humphrey?" Kate asked, forming tears in her eyes. Humphrey walked up to her. "Because I knew this assignment would cost me my job, but it didn't matter to me when I first met you." Humphrey tried to explain to Kate, but she denied it.

"You betrayed us Humphrey! You are not one of us, never one of us!" Kate yelled in sadness. She then backed away to her father. "I know you guys don't think I'm one of you now, but the FBI will know you guys are at. You all have to get out of here before they find you" Humphrey tried convincing them.

"Get him out of here and out of my sight!" Winston said in a cold tone. Two wolf members walked up to Humphrey and pulled him away. "You guys have to leave now! You have to trust me this last time before the FBI. . ."

Humphrey was suddenly interrupted when something broke into the hideout through the window and landed on the ground. "Tear gas!" Humphrey shouted. Suddenly the grenade went off and sent a gas that made it hard to breath.

Then out of nowhere an explosion went off near a wall and 8 police wolves rushed in with assault rifles and gas masks. The gang members were taken by surprised and were unable to fight back because of the smoke.

Then more police forces moved in and held down one gang member after another. Humphrey was unable to see what was happening around him. Kate, Winston and Hutch were grabbed by four police men and pushed outside.

Outside, was a large truck and police cars surrounding the warehouse. A helicopter flew over the warehouse and watched over the whole scene. Police wolves were seen pulling out gang member after another and forcing them into the large truck.

Kate was thrown into the truck along with Hutch. Winston was still being lead in when he fought back. He elbowed the police man behind him and quickly pulled out a CZ75. But then he was shot from behind with a .44 magnum bullet, straight through his stomach.

He fell to the ground and bled painfully. Kate could only watch she saw her father get shot in the street around many police wolves. Winston sat there and then he was dragged to the wall of the building and faced Michel.

He walked up to him and swung his gun at his face. "Fucking Inner Circle 6, finally your days has come to an end." Michel said to Winston as cocked his gun and aimed at him. Then he was punched from the side by a familiar wolf.

Michel looked up to see Humphrey, in the gang clothing. "You" Michel said. "Don't do this Michel, they're not worth it" Humphrey said. "Oh they're worth it, thanks to you for leading us to them." Michel said smiling.

"So now you've done your part in the assignment and are now useless to us" Michel finally confessed. "I' guess you out of the force, for good" Michel then raised his gun. Humphrey backed away before it was too late.

Michel pulled the trigger, and wasted three rounds into Humphrey's chest and blood splattered out. He fell to the ground and laid there as Michel and Robert walked up to him. "Oh and by the way Humphrey, tell your father I said hi." Michel chuckled. Humphrey's eyes managed to widen as Michel lifted his foot and slammed it onto Humphrey's face.

Nothing but darkness. . . .

**A/N: this is one shocking moment for me and I hope you all anyway. Leave a nice review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: so far I've been up the last 6 and a half hours writing down the last two chapters. Someone asked that I hope not to end it on chapter 20; don't worry, I'll think of something. **

Humphrey's vision suddenly came back to him. The sight was blurry and dark. Soon Humphrey was finally able to get his vision back. He sat up and looked around.

He was lying in the street, alone.

He then felt something wet on his face. He put his paw up to his face and whipped off blood from his nose. Then he remembered what had happen; the gang was taken by the FBI and he was shot by Michel. He let everyone down.

Humphrey looked down at his chest and saw three bullet holes in his jacket. Then he quickly stood up and pulled up his jacket and sweater. He was wearing his bullet proof vest and small blood packages to fool anybody. He let out a sign of relief that he remembered to wear it, otherwise he'd be dead right now.

He looked around. The street was completely deserted. He turned around to see the hideout destroyed from the breach-in from the FBI.

That's when he hears moaning from the left of him. He looked to see Winston, bleeding, sitting against a wall. Humphrey runs over to him and kneeled down to him. "Winston?" He asked, trying to get him to respond. Winston slowly looked up at Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" He said in a weak tone. He had blood coming out of his mouth and his stomach, running down his suit. "I thought you were s-s-shot" He said, shaking from the bullet wound. "Michel made mistake, a huge mistake" Humphrey said, anger in his eyes.

"I'm n-not going t-t-to make it, Humphrey" Winston struggled to say with more blood coming out his mouth. "This is my entire fault sir; my own choice lead it to this" Humphrey felt guilty.

Winston slowly moved his arm to Humphrey's shoulder. He looked up at him when he felt it. Then he pulled out his CZ75, his arm still shaking, and held it to Humphrey. He got confused. "Take this Humphrey; find them and k-kill them all" Winston said.

"I don't understand sir" Humphrey asked, still not sure what Winston was doing. "You want to fix all this, kill them all. The Inner Circle 6 looks out for each other, you came to me at a time like this" Winston let out a weak smile.

Humphrey spoke up. "But sir, I . . ." "Humphrey, listen to me, gain the member's trust back and kill the FBI. If your one of us, Help us." Winston then lowered his arm that held the gun, but Humphrey held his arm.

Humphrey took the pistol out his hand, stained in his blood. "Humphrey" Winston spoke. Humphrey looked back at him. "Take my place and. . . . . . t-t-take care of my daughter . . . . *" Winston stopped speaking and died on in front of him.

Humphrey just stood there, realizing what he caused. But what he caused was from the FBI, who used him. Humphrey leaned in on Winston's dead body and closed his eyes. "I promise Winston, as an Wolf of the Inner Circle 6" Humphrey then stood up and turned and walked away.

But as he went down the sidewalk, four wolves stepped out of the alley and aimed their guns at him. In font of Humphrey stood Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and Takeo, all aiming at Humphrey's face. "I don't want any trouble guys" He said.

"Of course you don't want any trouble, you betrayed us all Humphrey" Salty said, clicking his gun. "That is why I'm setting thing right" Humphrey confronted them.

"How?" Mooch asked, still aiming his gun at him. "Ending the lives of the wolves of the FBI, the ones who _betrayed _me" Humphrey said. "Do you realize what you're saying?" Takeo asked. "I do realize, those fucking bastards lied to me and used me. I'm showing them the consequences of when they mess with me. I promised to Winston" Humphrey said as he walked pass them.

The four stood there as well, watching Humphrey walk away. "If you're going to end them, you're going to need help" Shakey spoke up, making Humphrey stop in his tracks and turning around "We heard what Winston said to you, we want to keep that promise as well." Mooch said, putting away his gun.

"We're the Inner Circle 6, the only thing we fear in losing each other. Losing the whole gang to the FBI is what we want to stop" Shakey said, giving him a small smile. "But first thing is to find out where they're taking everyone" Humphrey said, cocking the CZ75.

_**Later . . . **_

A black Chrysler drove down the busy street of central Los angles. Then the car parked next to the sidewalk of outside of the FBI headquarters. Inside the car sat Humphrey, Mooch, Takeo, Salty, and Shakey. "Stay here guys. Drive around the corner and wait for me till I come out." Humphrey said getting out of the car. Mooch got out of the passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat.

He drove off to the corner as Humphrey, in his gangster clothes, walked up the steps. He pulled up his mask, covering his muzzle and walked into the front door. As he walked into the lobby, he turned left towards the elevators.

He walked in and pressed the button to the 10th floor, the main section of the FBI criminal information. Humphrey stood in the elevator, and pulled out from the side of his legs, two silenced UZIs. The light above the elevator floor beeped as reached the 10th floor.

The doors opened, and at the doors stood three FBI wolves, unaware of Humphrey. They all look at him only to get shot by his UZIs. He stepped over the dead bodies and walked down the hall. A FBI walked out a door, where Humphrey shot at him and continued walking.

As Humphrey walked down, he shot at every FBI agent in his sight as he reached the office area. Humphrey fired his UZI into the ceiling. "Everyone out!" he shouted. Office workers ran out of the room, screaming and leaving Humphrey alone.

He walked around the room and headed towards the conference room. He walked up to the door and kicked it open. Inside was the table with files and papers. Then in the corner he sees Robert looking at files.

"You" Humphrey said in a cold tone. Robert looked up to see Humphrey, armed with dual UZIs. Robert backed away, pulling out his pistol, but Humphrey fired and shot at Robert's paw. He then tried to make a run for it, but Humphrey swung his UZI at his face, falling to the ground.

Humphrey picked him up from the back and threw in against the table. Then he his Robert in the face again and spoke. "Where are they taking the Inner Circle wolves?" He hits Robert again. "Answer me!" He yelled.

Robert spitted out blood and spoke. "T-t-the p-prison, Michel and Johnson are leading a convoy to the L.A prison right now." Robert shook as he was done speaking. Humphrey hit him in the face and gripped him by the shirt. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"They called 20 minutes ago, they're on Hollywood Street heading over there" Robert said. Humphrey let go of Robert, who was bleeding from the head. Humphrey lit a cigar with his father's lighter. "One more thing I need you to do Robert" Humphrey said, his back turned from him.

Robert sat up. "What?" he asked. Humphrey pulled out Winston's CZ75 and fired at him in the head. "Burn in hell" He said in a cold tone.

Humphrey walked out of the FBI building with the guys driving by and seeing him. But before he climbed in, Humphrey pulled out a small remote and pressed the button. Out of nowhere the tenth floor of the building suddenly exploded and burned in flames.

He climbed into the car and looked at everyone. "They're heading towards the prison, they're on Hollywood street right now." He said as Mooch drove away, leaving behind a message from an Inner Circle 6 gang member.

**A/N: didn't see that coming. Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter cause I am. The next chapter will be long and the one after that will be like an epilogue. Keep those reviews coming! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: you all know this will be a long chapter, but not as long as romance chapter. I'm not very good at describing fight scenes. The final street battle begins and will finally come down to this, will the gang win or the FBI? Please R&R. Enjoy!**

It was in the middle of the day. The central part of Los Angeles has the famous Hollywood street, but at this point it was driven by an 8 vehicle convoy; three trucks holding the Inner Circle 6 gang, three SWAT and FBI trucks, and two black hummers with wolves armed with Mini guns.

The convoy was led by FBI chief Michel and Johnson, who were in the second hummer, second car from the front. "Once we get rid of every one of these Inner Circle basterds, first round's on me tonight." Michel said in the hummer. "And it's all thanks to our no longer ally Humphrey Menendez." He finished.

The wolves cheered as they finally captured, almost, all of the Inner circle 6' members. They were all held inside the three trucks, third, fourth, and fifth away from the front. In the first truck was Kate, sitting inside while a SWAT wolf was guarding them.

She just sat there, looking at the ground in disappointment. She couldn't believe that Humphrey lied to her and to everyone else in the gang. Why would he do such a thing? She trusted him with her heart. She then looked at the necklace that she was given on her birthday.

Whatever happened, she hoped she would never have to trust another liar again. She just sat there in silence and just wished that whatever was happening would be done already.

The convoy made their way straight down Hollywood Street and was almost on their route to the prison for the gangsters to be executed. The front car was a hummer leading the way.

But when made to an intersection, out of nowhere a black Chrysler drove up from the left and stopped right in front of the hummer. The driver stopped, as well as the whole convoy. "What the hell is going?" Michel asked.

The driver in other hummer picked up a hand radio and spoke. "This is Unit 54, Unit 55 what is the problem?" "We've got a car blocking the way." The response came in from the other hummer. Then Michel took the radio from the driver. "Well, tell them to move" he said in a pissed off tone.

"Roger that sir" said the other hummer driver. In the front hummer, the passenger got out of the vehicle with an assault rifle and walked over to the driver window of the car. The gun wolf on the mini gun watched him.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind moving your car out of the way please?" the SWAT wolf said knocking on the window. No response. He looked back up at the driver and spoke again, raising his voice. "Sir, please move your car out of the . . . BANG!" the SWAT wolf was shot in the head from the window with a shotgun shell.

"What the fuck?" the driver in the hummer asked. Then the driver and back door opened and out came two wolves, Inner Circle wolves Humphrey and Shakey. "Holy shit!" the driver said. The gun wolf cocked the mini gun and prepared to fire when Humphrey and Shakey pulled out fully loaded AK-47s and unloaded the clips. They fired at the driver, the gun wolf, and the two SWAT wolves in the back seat.

"Back up now!" Michel shouted, witnessing the event going on. Then from the right side of the street came a pick-up truck, inside was Salty and Mooch. Salty stopped the car about a few feet away from the convoy. Mooch was in the back of the pick-up truck and pulled out an RPG.

Michel and Robert saw the RPG and jumped out of the hummer, right as Mooch fired the rocket and destroyed the hummer, killing the SWAT wolves. Michel and Johnson were on the ground, knocked out from the impact.

Humphrey and Shakey walked down the sides of the convoy. The SWAT wolves jumped out of the truck carrying the gangsters, and returned fire. Humphrey and Shakey took cover from behind the destroyed hummer.

Inside the trucks, Kate and rest of the Inner Circle 6 watched the action go on outside. Kate then saw a familiar wolf shooting at the FBI and SWAT, Humphrey. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Humphrey reloaded his AK and shot at three more FBI agents. In the back of the convoy, the SWAT truck back door opened and out came 15 SWAT wolves. Salty and Mooch climbed out of the truck and joined the fight.

Salty pulled out an AUG and Mooch pulled out RPD machine gun. The two fired at the SWAT members, killing 5 of them. Humphrey made sure no one drove off by shooting at the drivers of the other vehicles, including the SWAT truck drivers.

While Humphrey was reloading his gun, an FBI agent jumped out in front of him and almost shot when his head was blown off from above. Humphrey looked up to see Takeo at the top of a rooftop of a building right over the scene.

He cocked a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle. He aimed again and shot the head of another FBI wolf. Mooch ran up one of the trucks with the gangster inside and shot the lock on it. He and Salty pulled the door open and saw about 15 members inside. "Everyone get. Hurry" Mooch said, before shooting at the SWAT again.

The members all ran away from the convoy and meet up with Humphrey, who threw out AK's, M4A1's, and shotguns at them from the pick-up truck. "They'll be more of them coming, kill them all" Humphrey announced as he jumped off the tuck and rejoined the fight.

Michel and Johnson woke up and managed to see more of the Inner circle 6 coming at them in a crowd. "Fuck off!" Michel said, shooting his .44 at the gangsters. He and Johnson got and ran back to one of the SWAT trucks and took cover.

The Michel grabbed the radio. "This Unit 15, we are taking heavy fire from gangster hostiles. We need back-up now! Code 5! Code 5!" Michel yelled into the hand radio. He returned fire again at the enemies.

Mooch and Humphrey ran to the next truck, shot the lock off, and released the gangsters, and armed them for the fight. The FBI and SWAT were now firing all they had until back-up arrives. Takeo shot three more FBI wolves through the heart.

"One shot, one kill" he said, reloading the rifle.

From far away the war zone was a helicopter armed with mini guns and three trucks with SWAT wolves in body armor and carrying riot shields making their way to the distress call.

"We got more trucks" Humphrey said, taking heavy fire. Mooch finally shot the lock off and pulled the door open. The gangsters saw their own members breaking them free. They all got out and ran towards the pick-up truck, arming their selves.

As the last members got out, Humphrey turned around to see Kate, who had an unexplainable look on her face. "Kate, I'm sorry . . ." Humphrey was interrupted when Kate brought him into a hug and kissed him. "You are one of us" she said in a soft tone.

Humphrey hugged her back and spoke "I told you I am one of you" The two held each other but was interrupted when a bullet shot the truck next to them.

"Uh, if you guys are done with you special moment, we should be getting back to finishing off the enemies." Mooch said. Kate let go of Humphrey and followed him back to the pick-up truck. There, he armed Kate with an Ak-74u.

Kate then fired at the FBI and SWAT without hesitation. "Man that is hot" Humphrey said. He went back to the truck and grabbed liquor bottles. He ran behind the destroyed truck and laid out the bottles. Salty ran up to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Making a bomb" Humphrey responded, putting a piece of cloth on the tip of the bottle and lit the cloth with his father's lighter.

"Let's see what they think of this" He said as got up and stepped into the lone of fire. Michel and Johnson were still taking cover from the SWAT truck and returning fire with their magnums. "Where is that back-up?" Michel yelled.

Then Johnson looked over the edge to see Humphrey coming out with a bottle on fire. "Holy shit" He said with his eyes widen. He patted Michel's shoulder and got his attention.

"What?" He asked. Johnson pointed at Humphrey down the street, throwing the bottle at them. Michel and Johnson moved away from the truck and ducked. The bottle flew over the air and broke as it hit the ground, starting a fire and burning 6 FBI wolves.

Humphrey then ran back to the trucks and took cover. Michel and Johnson got back up to their feet and fired back at the Inner Circle 6. So far the two hummers, three trucks, and one SWAT truck have been destroyed.

Just then they hear a police siren coming closer. Then from the street behind came another SWAT truck and out came the riot shield wolves. One of them jumped in front of everyone and threw a grenade in the middle of the SWAT and FBI and the Inner Circle 6.

The grenade went off and released a large cloud of smoke, covering the sight of SWAT and FBI. The Inner Circle 6 stopped firing for they couldn't see the law informant. Humphrey came out of cover with his AK and saw the cloud of smoke.

"Everyone get back; Mooch, Thumper now!" Humphrey yelled as everyone back away and Mooch threw him a Thumper grenade launcher and pack of grenades. Humphrey loaded a grenade into the thumper and stood back.

Then more grenades went off and more smoke was released. Then from out of the smoke came a line of 15 SWAT wolves forming a wall with their riot shields. Humphrey walked back and aimed the grenade launcher.

"SWAT, take them out!" Humphrey shouted. He fired one grenade at them, but flew towards behind them. There, the grenade exploded and blew away 12 of the wolves into the air, dying from the impact. The other 3 wolves fell to the ground dead from the explosion.

More SWAT wolves came out of the smoke. But this time four members pulled out motive cocktails and threw them at the SWAT. The fire managed to burn half the wolves, while the rest retreated.

"God damn it!" Johnson said, firing his .357. The Eastern howlers pulled out their weapons and fired at the remaining SWAT and FBI officers.

"We're almost surrounded" Johnson shouted. But then from the air came a black hawk helicopter flying over the war zone. Some of the Gangsters looked up to see the helicopter facing at them. Suddenly the helicopter opened fire at the gang.

Humphrey, Kate, Mooch, Salty, Shakey and Takeo all took cover from the helicopter near the trucks. The gunner fired continually fired rounds at the hostiles. Humphrey watched in horror as 17 members went down from the air attack.

Body parts were blown off from the bullets. "Yeah, give'em hell!" Michel shouted as the helicopter fired its last round of bullets. The shooting stopped. The helicopter was still hovering over them. There were still living members still firing at the police.

Then Humphrey pulled out a hand radio and spoke into it. "Takeo, get that fucking hind out of the air!" Takeo looked up from the rooftop and saw the helicopter flying away to reload.

Takeo pulled out the .50cal and cocked it. He steady aimed the rifle and carefully aimed. Takeo fired. The helicopter pilot sees the flash of the rifle coming from the back and turns the helicopter around.

Takeo re-cocks the rife again and waited again for the helicopter to get into position. The helicopter soon was flying right towards Takeo. "Come on, come on" He said, waiting for him to get closer.

The helicopter then started firing its mini gun. Takeo pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying right towards the propellers, knocking them out of control.

The helicopter suddenly started spinning in circles and spinning right towards the convoy, both FBI/SWAT and Inner Circle 6. "Oh shit" Humphrey and Michel both said at the same time.

Humphrey and rest of the gangsters ran for cover for the helicopter was falling right towards them. But luckily the helicopter spun right towards the end of the convoy with the FBI. Michel ran for his life, leaving behind the other officers.

Johnson on the other hand, er paw, was too busy shooting back at the gangsters that he didn't realize the helicopter falling down towards him. "Michel" he shouted. Michel turned towards him. "For god's sake, help me!" Johnson cried.

Michel stood there, but ran off. Johnson stood there in shook that Michel left him. Then from the sky the helicopter crashed right towards the ground, crashing and killing Johnson.

The smoke settled. Humphrey stood up from behind cover, as well as the other Gang members. "Make sure no is alive" Humphrey said as he ran down the road with his AK towards the crash site. The other gangsters followed him.

Both FBI and SWAT were on the ground, either dead or injured from the helicopter crashing near them. Humphrey walked slowly over the destruction he and the Inner Circle 6 did. He walked up to surviving officers and shot them dead.

He made sure of that as he walked from one injured wolf to another, he made sure he put a bullet in their skulls. "Because of all of you, you made me think I just a piece of shit. Well who's a piece of shit now?" Humphrey said, as he shot a bullet into the last remaining surviving wolf.

But as Humphrey turned around, he was pistol whipped in the face and fell to the ground. Humphrey tried to regain his vision, when he did he saw Michel standing over him. "You would've been my finest agent; it would have been all simple." Michel said, aiming his magnum at his face.

Humphrey eyes widen, about to be killed when he sees Kate running in from behind. "It is simple" Humphrey replied, looking behind Michel. He turns around to see Kate coming out from behind and hitting him in the face with a liquor bottle, smashing the bottle into pieces.

Michel fell to the ground and his face and upper body covered in the liquor and in his own blood. Humphrey is then pulled up from Kate and walks over to Michel lying on the ground. Michel groaned in pain and looked up at Humphrey in his gang clothes, along with Kate and Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and Takeo walked up from behind him.

Humphrey then pulled out a cigar and pulled out his father's lighter and smoked it. "If you get a chance Michel, tell my father his son said HI" Humphrey said as he flicked the cigar at Michel's face and lit on fire. Michel screamed in pain from the ignition from the liquor hitting his face.

Humphrey and Kate watched as Michel rolled around burning in pain. Humphrey then pulled out the CZ75 and fired and killed Michel.

The entire Inner Circle 6 walked away, leaving behind a message to the whole city of Los Angeles to realize, never mess with the Inner Circle 6' gang.

**A/N: this has been the longest 5 hours I written for this chapter. This is not the end, although it seems that way. But the epilogue is next, showing the aftermath. Please leave a nice review and thank you to all who stayed with me to the end. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: this is just an epilogue of what happened a week after the gun fights. Hope you liked the whole story. I've worked so hard on this.**

News reporter:

"_Last week was one of the most devastating moments of Los Angeles. A massive gun fight was broke out in the street of Hollywood between police and gangs, leaving behind a destruction that was known as a message from the most dangerous gang, The Eastern Howlers._

_Investigators arrived to the scene hours later to find the convoy completely destroyed along with a black helicopter. Over 75 FBI agents and SWAT wolves have found dead along with the body of FBI chief Michel Shepherd and Johnson Ramirez._

_Also connected, the tenth floor of the FBI headquarters has been destroyed by a bomb moments before the gunfire fight. A body had been found which has been identified as Robert England, a FBI agent as well._

_No one knows where The Inner Circle 6 are at this moment, but police are becoming more aware and to keep a look out for them and bring them to justice._

_There is still no whereabouts of FBI agent Humphrey Menendez"_

At the L.A cemetery, a male wolf walked down the walkway in the clothes of the Inner Circle 6. The male wolf stopped near a tomb stone that read: 'Wilson Menendez: a good husband and a good father.'

The male wolf knelt down and spoke. "Hey dad, it's me. I've gone with what you said for me to do." The male wolf chuckled and spoke again. "I hope your resting in peace right now. I finally understand what it is like to be a gangster, and I've made the right choice."

A tan female, wearing similar clothes as the male, walked up from behind him and watched him speak to the tombstone. The male wolf pulled out a brown journal and placed it on the base of the tombstone. "I saved this for you father; hoping that you could rest with a piece of memory you left 14 years ago." The male wolf said as he stood up.

"He's so proud of you Humphrey, and I'm so proud of you" Said the tan female wolf, putting a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. Humphrey turned around and held the female's paw. "He should be proud of me; I followed in his footsteps and lead me to the right place in my life, all because of him Kate" Humphrey said to Kate.

Humphrey walked away holding Kate's paw walked besides him. "So what is the right place for you Humphrey?" Kate asked. She and Humphrey continued walking in silence back towards a 2014 black 300 Chrysler.

"My right place Kate . . . . Is being a street wolf" Humphrey answered. He and Kate got into the car and drove off out of the cemetery.

**A/N: thanks for reading this everyone. Now I don't have to send the Inner Circle 6 to your house and kill you painfully. Please leave a nice review and thank to you all. **

**Goodbye and goodnight! **


End file.
